Our lives, Our love
by TrueDespair
Summary: Words may seem small but they are significant. So significant that when they are expressed they can tell a story. For instance, a story of two people and the bond they share. Random drabbles/short one-shots.-Ongoing-
1. Knit

Another random series. Drabble/short one-shot series. It'll be updated depending on my mood. XD I like to see how this would turn out. ^_^

Enjoy~!

The first word is dedicated to **Uakari** who helped me on what word to start with. ^_^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Knit<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay mage, this has <em>got<em> to stop."

"What do you mean by that~?"

"You damn well know what I mean."

"I can assure you, I have no idea what you mean. I'm just getting a hobby like you told me to get."

"Yeah, a hobby not an obsession. It's creepy, stupid and-_would you put those sticks down for one second and listen to me!_"

Fai chuckled. "Goodness me, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Kuro-puu's jealous that something else is taking up my time instead."

Kurogane fumed with a blush. "That's not the issue and you know it." His eyebrow twitched as Fai continued was he was doing before. "Mage!"

"Yes, yes." Fai smiled. "You know, the kids never complained about what I'm doing."

"That's because they're too nice to say anything."

"Oh yes, being nice. That's it." Fai pointed at Kurogane with a wide smile. "You should try it sometime, Kurgs~!"

"Mage!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Fai chuckled. He then put those sticks down. "Well….what do you think?"

Kurogane surveyed the object. "Congratulations, that's the sixth sweater you've made…along with twelve scarves, ten pairs of mittens and three quilts."

"You say like it's a bad thing." Fai pouted. "Maybe I'm preparing for the harsh winter ahead, you can never be too careful."

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane scoffed. "In the middle of freaking summer? Screw that."

Laughing, Fai stood up. "Come on Kurgs, what about that quilt that we were snuggling in last night? You certainly had no problem with that. You comforting me, hugging me, coming closer into the warmth of the fabric while you press your mouth on my-"

"Okay!" Kurogane shouted. "I get it." He then rubbed his head. "Maybe it's a good thing that you're doing something for once. It's better than seeing you being lazy all the time…and that sweater you made yesterday…was okay…" He muttered the last part.

"Oh~?" Fai inched closer to the ninja. "What are you saying?"

"I…. I like the damn sweater, okay?" Kurogane shouted out. "There! Are you happy now—mmmppphhf!" He froze up with the mage's lips over his. As soon as it came, it went as he stared into Fai's sapphire eyes.

"Maybe I should make a lovely scarf to go with that sweater." Fai said with a soft smile. "That way my big dog can stay warm when I'm not around. How's that sound?"

"…Do what you want." Kurogane muttered as he got a peck on the cheek.

"Yay~! Another sweater for my Kurgy~!" Fai clapped. "Oh! Now what I need is more yarn and other fabrics~! I'll go to the store right now and later, more knitting~! Bye~!" Giving another peck on the cheek to the ninja, Fai grabbed his bag and ran out of the door, slamming the door close.

Once the mage was gone, Kurogane glanced over at the materials and the freshly made sweater. He sighed.

"At least it's better than his last hobby; fire dancing. Good god, I can feel those burns again."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>If you have any requests, put it in your reviews. One word for each drabble. ^_^<p>

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^**


	2. Jealous

Another one up~! Thanks for the reviews so far~!**  
><strong>

This one's for **Sathreal. **The meaning of the word by sound a bit off in this one but I hope it's entertaining nonetheless.

Enjoy~!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jealous<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurogane doesn't like to think of himself of <em>possessive<em>.

He would rather think of himself as rather, _protective_.

He was a man who will do anything to protect the ones he cares deeply about.

And he would be damned if anyone would take them away.

So when it came to Fai, the blonde mage, the line between _possessive _and_ protective _would blur a bit.

Whenever people look at Fai in a way they shouldn't.

(_"Kuro-rin, you're scaring people with that face of yours~!_)

Whenever others get too close to him.

(_"Kurgs, the man was just asking for directions._)

Or whenever someone would try to make a move on him.

(_"That kind bartender was just about to buy us some drinks. Learn to loosen up, Kuro-puu."_)

Of course he'd be lying if he didn't admit that he did have _some_ flaws. Flaws that the mage would never fail to tell him on a regular basis. But he'd ignore it and continued his way of _protecting_ his other from the dangers of worlds and its people.

So when push came to shove, the mage finally had enough.

(_"Come on, Kuro-sama. There's no one that would sway me away from you. Why would anyone else make me feel the way you do? You've been there for me through great and small. There's no one in any world that I love more then you. Because, you helped me be the person I am now. And why would I let anyone come between us and ruin that? I know you wouldn't. So please…just trust me and trust others, if only a little bit. Please?_)

Hearing that, Kurogane figured that it wouldn't hurt to lift up some of that _protectiveness _for a while and trust in the mage to do whatever. It was hard…but he was trying and Fai couldn't ask more from him.

Of course, when the mage isn't looking it's a whole other story.

Swords are great persuaders, aren't they?

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Mentioned before, if you want me to write for you, leave a word in the reviews and I'll write and credited to you~! ^_^<p>

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
><strong>


	3. Kitty

Another one up~!

Thank you for those one word requests and reviews. Keep them coming~! ^_^

This word is credited to **Sathreal**. Hope you like it~!

Enjoy.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty<strong>

* * *

><p>"For the last time, <em>no<em>."

"But Kurgs~!"

It was supposed to be a normal walk around the town. The mage and the ninja were going shopping for some food for dinner. But it was getting late so Fai said that there was a shortcut across the neighborhood.

And that when he saw it.

There was a big box lying on the street. It had the words 'Please adopt me' on the front. And inside of the box was none other than a kitty. But not just any kitty but a very tiny one. It had light fur, a grayish color with dark spots on it and its paws were dark colored as well.

It was cute.

It was adorable.

And the mage wanted it. _Badly._

"It's not fair, Kurgy!" Fai said as he cradled the small kitty. "This poor thing is out here in the cold and the rain. Could we just give him take him home?"

"We can't." Kurogane shook his head. "We just got here and we don't know how long we'll stay."

"Isn't it more of a reason to take him with us now?" Fai pouted.

"And what?" Kurogane growled. "It's enough of a pain to have that damn white pork bun with us, you want to make things difficult bringing a cat into this? Can you be that much of a…" He felt silent as the feel of soft fur was brushing his cheek. He turned and had a pair of big eyes staring back at him.

The kitty meowed and smiled.

Sighing, Kurogane lifted a finger and slightly touched the kitty's cheek as gently as he could.

Pulling back the kitty, Fai smiled up at the ninja. "See Kurgs, this little one likes you and needs us. How can you say no to this?"

Looking back and forth at Fai and the kitty, Kurogane felt his resolve getting weaker and weaker. Upon seeing the two pouting, he grumbled. "Fine. We'll take him in but!" He glared at the mage. "As soon as we go to another world, that thing's going to another home where some other poor sap will have to take care of it. Is that understood?"

Fai nodded excitedly. "Of course~!" He then glanced at the kitty. "Did you hear that? You get to stay with us! Isn't that great~?" He giggled as the kitty started cuddling his face. "Don't you worry Kurgs, I'll handle the responsibility!"

"Fine, whatever. Can we go now?" Kurogane said with a sigh.

Nodding, Fai held the kitty tightly and started walking down the street, whistling tunes and adding a bit of a skip to his step.

Watching the mage go, Kurogane couldn't help but smile a bit. It wasn't uncommon to see the mage smile but it was almost rare to see him very happy about something as simple as a kitty. As much as he hated to admit it, it was rather nice to see that. If it made the mage happy then he was too.

Well at least….for now anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Remember: One word requests are still on. ^_^<p>

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
><strong>


	4. Hummus

Another one up~!

Oh, you guys are making me cry with joy. The reviews and the requests~! Keep them coming please~! ^_^

This word is credited to: **Ilicea**. I was not expecting this. XD

Enjoy.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hummus<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyday is an adventure with Fai cooking.<p>

You tell him, he'll make it.

In any world and in every kitchen.

While the ninja thought that a guy cooking was a bit weird (considering that in his world, women cook and that he can only cook up to a level of noodle soup), it was rather useful at times.

However, every time Fai gets a recipe for something new, he had to be the guinea pig to test them out. The ninja can almost guarantee that the mage was trying to kill him. He didn't think his body can handle more sugar.

Just thinking about it, was giving him diabetes.

But there was one recipe that was completely out of the mage's norm. Apparently it was from this area called Middle East in this world called 'Earth'. The mage heard that it was very popular and that he just had to make. When it was done, Fai asked the ninja to try it.

Kurogane responded eloquently by flipping the bird and saying a few choice words.

But after much persuasion (and a bit of blackmail), Kurogane retaliated and tried the dish. With this thing called pita bread, the ninja took a bite. The taste was…abnormal at best. But the more he ate it, the tastier it was. Sure it got vegetables and garlic but it sure beats having pastries shoved down his throat.

Before he knew it, the dip was gone. "Damn, that was really something."

Fai chuckled. "I knew you liked it. To be honest, I had no idea how to make it."

"…What?"

"Yeah, the cookbook that had this recipe was in a language that very unreadable to I crossed my fingers and just winged it." Fai chuckled. "I guess I did well."

Looking at the now empty plate, Kurogane sighed. "Yeah, yeah. It was fine. Hell it was delicious, I'll say that." Then he turned away. "I guess even you can be very lucky at doing something weird."

Fai smiled as he gave Kurogane a peek on the cheek. "So does that mean you'll try my recipes again?"

"…Whatever."

The mage cheered as he hugged the ninja. "Yay~! Kurgy's my tester again! Now I can cook with a big smile on my face!"

"How's that different than any other day?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow. He knew that the mage was ignoring everything he was saying at that point but he didn't care.

But as long as they were not cakes or cookies all the time then he won't mind being a tester for Fai's cooking.

It's not every day that a ninja and a mage enjoy each others company in the kitchen.

Unless there was screaming, laughter and a fire that will take days to put out.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>One word requests are still on!<p>

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
><strong>


	5. Sick

Okay another one up~!

This word is credited to : **Sathreal**

This one is a bit longer then I expected (but hey, a story's a story.) and to be honest this has less to do with KuroFai and more on Kuro getting sick. (Because from what I see, there's not a lot of fics of Kuro getting sick.)

But anyway, enjoy.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sick<strong>

* * *

><p>Despite how powerful and well-adapted they are, the duo was (for the most part), human. And like all humans, they are prone to illness.<p>

So imagine the ninja's surprise when he found himself practically implanted on a bed; all tucked in and with a thermometer stuck in his mouth. His weak red eyes moved to the side of the bed where a grinning mage was looking at him in pity…or was it amusement. Being this ill, he couldn't tell one from the other.

Without his smile dimming at all, Fai took out the thermometer from the warrior's mouth and tsk'ed. "My my, what a problem." He waved it around a bit. "It seems that my darling Kuro-puu has gotten the flu." He then touched the man's forehead. He dramatically yelped as he tended to his 'poor' hand. "My word, even your head's hot. You might fry an egg at that temperature." He joked lightly.

"Shut…..up…." Kurogane wheezed out. _'Screw this, if I had to be teased by that damn mage for more than one second I'll go crazy!'_He then started to sit up, but suddenly he felt dizzy and a bit sick. He then was gently pushed back by a soft and slender hand.

"Careful Kurogane." Fai said softly. "The flu is a very serious thing. Not only will you feel hot and coldness on and off, you will also feel a bit sick to your stomach. It's best that you just rest." He then put the thermometer away. "From what I heard, in your world you can die from it. As advance the magic is there, basic medicine can only go so far."

"I'm….ugh….fine…" Kurogane responded as his voice stern up a bit. "I don't….need to be…babysat…by you….of all people…." He then paused as he moved his head. "Did you just….?" _'No, wait. Maybe it just the flu. I must be hallucinating. There's no way the mage said my name.' _"….never mind."

"Ah, ah, ah." Fai waved his finger. "Now you got my attention and I'm curious. What was it that you were going to ask me?"

"…." As much energy as he can muster up, Kurogane glared at the mage. "I said it's noth-" He then held his chest with one hand as he coughed loudly. During that time, Fai was there; seeing if the coughing can lead to something worse. Then the coughs resided, with the ninja breathing heavily. He felt Fai rubbing his back as he can breathe calmly again. "Damn…."

"I think you should really consider taking it easy." Fai frowned. "If not for yourself then do it for me….please?"

Glancing over at the mage's blue eyes, Kurogane can tell that he was serious and sincere about his health. Looking at the covers in guilt, he nodded. "Fine then. Do what you want….but I won't like it." He then got a pat on the head.

"Thank you." Fai said.

"Wait, if I had the flu….shouldn't you get as far away from me as possible?" Kurogane asked.

Fai grinned. "Well…I had a flu shot just a few days ago."

"…What?"

"I know! I didn't think they had something to prevent such an illness!" Fai smiled. "But it was recommended and I took it." He rubbed his arm. "It did hurt though."

"There were stuff to prevent this illness and you didn't_ tell_ me?" Kurogane growled. "What the hell mage?"

"Hey, in my defense if you hadn't wondered off to see those swords, you would have gotten one too." Fai raised his hands. "But enough of that, let's get some food in your belly while you can still eat." He then stood up. "I'll make you some delicious chicken soup~!" He gave the man a peck on the cheek. "Be back soon."

The ninja's eyes followed the mage as he left. He sank back into the pillows. "I guess I have no choice, I'm freaking stuck here until I'm better." Suddenly he felt his eyes closing as a strange kind of warmth elope him. It felt soothing, calming and nice. '_It almost feels like…'_

He fell asleep before he can finish that thought.

Unknown to the ninja, Fai was right next to the door with his left hand faintly glowing blue. He smiled softly. "I may unable to do any healing magic, but I know in my heart that you'll be better soon. Just let me take care of you for once." He then went down the hallway with a lifted conscious.

"Sleep well….Kurogane."

'_And have a nice dream.'_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.<strong>

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
><strong>


	6. Hair

Another one up~!

Oh and about the **Sick** oneshot I did. If I get enough people wanting a part 2 then I'll write it. The whole point of me doing it is to give the reviewers some control on what they want in a oneshot. Even if it's just a word request.

This one is credited to:** DevilishBea** I actually had fun with this. ^_^

Enjoy.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hair<strong>

* * *

><p>"Get the hell off of me."<p>

"Ssh. I'm almost done."

"I'm not a girl mage, now _get off_."

"Hush, Kurgs."

Kurogane grumbled. What was he getting himself into? It was supposed to be a quiet, normal-ish day. Then the mage came into his room. He was going on and on about something. He ignored him as soon as the blonde opened his mouth so he didn't know.

Then _this_ happened.

Maybe he _should_ pay attention to what the mage was talking about more often…..so moments like this _don't_ happen.

"And…done~!" Fai leaned back a bit. "There." He then took a hand mirror and gave to Kurogane. "See for yourself~!"

Taking the mirror rather harshly, Kurogane got a good look of himself. "….Holy crap mage…" He breathed out. "What the hell did you do?"

"You don't like it?" Fai pouted.

"I don't even know what the hell I'm looking at." Kurogane said, wide eyed. "Is that even me?"

"Of course it's you~!" Fai clasped his hands. "Just with a lot more hairpins….and glitter…."

Raising an eyebrow, Kurogane hesitantly reached his hand over and touched his head. He cringed as a spongy noise was heard.

"Oh yeah and some hair gel that for some reason wouldn't harden." Fai shifted his eyes. "Um…it was cheap though."

"Are you talking about the gel or this crap you call a hairdo." Kurogane stated more than questioned. "Because the pork bun can do a damn better job and it has tiny paws for hands."

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Fai frowned. "You should be grateful that I even did this for you."

"I think I'd be more grateful if you didn't." Kurogane mumbled.

Puffing out his cheeks, Fai crossed his arms. "Well I never!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Whatever mage, you can mad and junk all you want; it won't make this hell any better." He then pulled one of his locks as the gel merged with the glitter. "Oh god, I think a gay vampire threw up on me."

Fai laughed a bit at the joke. "Fine, fine. It's bad." He then stood up. "We'll just have to wash this all off." He then started walking off towards the bathroom.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kurogane asked. "I thought I was the one to wash this crap off."

With a sly smirk, Fai looked over his shoulder. "I know." He then walked into the bathroom.

For just a few moments, Kurogane just sat there. Then it clicked. He grinned. "Oh this I can deal with." And ran to the bathroom after the mage.

And that's where they have been for the past few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review and check out my other stories. <strong>

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
><strong>


	7. Snow

Another one up~!

Keep them coming~! ^_^

This is credited to **Tarmachan **: I made Fai a bit more mischievous then usual in this one.

To the rest; enjoy. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Snow<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurogane sneezed as he was standing in the middle of a white wasteland. It was the middle of winter and the ninja wasn't any happier. He would rather be bored inside the warm, <em>comfortable <em>cabin, then being outside in the cold.

But _no_, the mage wanted to have _fun_. And he just couldn't play without someone tagging along with him.

The ninja cursed his fate.

Pieces of ice started falling down as the ninja tightened the scarf around his neck. "This is ridiculous." He grumbled. "A ninja like me shouldn't have to stand here in this frozen hell." He then looked around. "Well…at least it's quiet. Without that stupid mage and all."

Unknown to the warrior, there was a snowman just a few yards away. But that wasn't the weird part. Behind the snowman was a snickering blonde as he glanced over the snowman. With his magic, he conjured up a gun made of ice that has snow as fuel. He aimed the gun over the shoulder of the snowman. "Just a few more seconds and Kurgs will become a pretty ice sculpture."

Let the games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.<strong>

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
><strong>


	8. Surprise

Another one up~!

I'm so happy that you guys like this series.

This word is credited to **TheGoth24** : I wanted to do something short, sweet and to the point...kind of. XD**  
><strong>

Enjoy. ^_^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that mage thinking?" Kurogane grumbled. "Making me go out and buy him crap on a day like this? It's hot, scorching, and fucking pathetic." With his arms full, the ninja walked up onto the sidewalk and climbed a few porch steps. He then (with great difficulty) fished out his keys and opened the door.<p>

"Hey mage! I got what you wanted, you son of a-"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KURO-SAMA~!"

"_HOLY SHIT!"_

*_crash*_

…

"Oh dear….."

…

"….maybe I shouldn't let you go out and buy those vintage vases after all...though it _was_ a good idea at the time..."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>In case you guys are confused, here's the deal : Fai plus trumpets plus confetti plus a big cake equals a very surprised ninja. XD<p>

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
><strong>


	9. Conflagration

Another one up~!

This word is credited to**: Ilicea **(I tried doing something a bit darker in this one...but I'm no good at writing darker things so you'll have to forgive me. ^_^)

For the rest, enjoy.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Conflagration<strong>

* * *

><p>It was burning.<p>

The houses, the trees, the whole town was covered in ember flames.

Fire.

Ash.

Smoke.

All risen up towards the dark blue sky like fireflies.

There were people screaming down there. Civilians caught in the chaos. Mothers scratching for their children, men yelling for help and animals who were fortunate enough were escaping as fast as they could.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Not like this.

The mage stared with wide sapphire eyes as he stood there frozen at the hell that was created. He can hear the flames crackling through wood and stone. He can see silhouettes of the victims burning within the flames with their piecing screeching. He closed his eyes for a second as he can hear another scream emitting into the air.

_A child._

_Oh god, not a child._

He couldn't move, he couldn't even utter a single word. Fai could only watch as the town was engulfed by the fire. He can feel his own heart breaking in front of him. This was _wrong_. It was terrible and downright cruel. If only he got there sooner…maybe then….maybe….

Suddenly, in the distance among the flames a huge silhouette was coming towards him.

The mage gasped as the form revealed itself to him. Before he knew it, tears were running down his cheeks. There he was, walking calmly out of the town like nothing had happened, with his sword gripped in one hand…and covered in blood.

_So much blood._

The warrior had been staring at the ground with clouded eyes. As he looked up, his expression changed from calm to slightly horrified. He didn't want to say it but it was written all over his face.

'_What have I done?'_

Kurogane didn't notice how tired he was as his sword dropped to the ground and his legs gave way. The next thing he saw was Fai's terrified but concerned face glancing down at him. He gave him a tiny smile. "Heh...I really screwed up…didn't I….?" He then felt the tears touch his face.

"No…." Fai shook his head. "It's not your fault….it's not your fault….." He cried silently as he hugged the warrior that was in his arms. "It's okay…it's okay. You're safe now. Yes, you're safe…that's all that matters."

Kurogane vaguely heard the mage's soft spoken words as he was slipping into sleep. As his eyes were closing, he can feel the mage's warmth surrounding him. It would have been perfect if not for the glowering colors ruining his vision and the far-away voices that clouded his hearing along with Fai's.

This wasn't supposed to happen this way.

Not like this.

'_I'm sorry Fai….I lost it….but I did it….I got rid of them...all of them...for you...'_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Was<em> Kurogane hallucinating and accidentally caused havoc in that town...or was there some truth in the fiction?

I'll let you decide. ^_^

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next time~! ^_^  
><strong>


	10. Chug

Another one up~!

Keep on sending those one-word requests. ^_^

Enjoy. ^_^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chug<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurogane looked over at the couch, trying his hardest <em>not to laugh<em>. He wasn't much of a laughing kind of person as it takes _a lot_ for the ninja to chuckle, even more to bellow out in laughter.

However there are times that the warrior couldn't help but laugh; whatever it was he was laughing at. Though because of his training and where he came from, he tried his best to refrain from doing so.

But it was _too damn funny_.

"Oww…."

The ninja toothily grinned as he placed a hand gently on a mop of blonde hair.

"I told you not to chug that slushy crap too quickly."

The response to that comment was mix of a groan and moan.

Oh, how Kurogane _loved_ being right.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.<strong>

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
><strong>


	11. Proposal

I know. It's been _forever_ since I have updated this story. _Worlds Apart _and A _scare to last a lifetime_ really took my time. But don't worry, I'm diving into it again. So don't worry for those who gave me a word, I'll get to those.

Newcomers, you can leave a word in your review for me to write and you will be credited. ^_^

This word is credited to: **Sathreal **

Horitsuba!Universe, and mostly dialogue just letting you know.

Enjoy~! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Proposal<strong>

* * *

><p>Syaoran and Watanuki could only stare at the scene in from of them.<p>

"Man, I still don't believe it." Watanuki commented.

"I know." Syaoran nodded. "I think no one actually saw that coming."

"Except Yuuko-sensei."

Watanuki sighed. "Yeah…I bet she knew from the start too."

Syaoran nervously smiled. "If I didn't came to this school then I would find that creepy." He then frowned in concern. "Um…should we go and help Kurogane-sensei up? He's been frozen on the spot for a while now."

"I know." Watanuki grimaced. "Fai-sensei just…left him there."

"After what the gym-teacher said to him, it was a big surprise."

"But what Fai-sensei said after was even a bigger surprise."

Syaoran and Watanuki shared a look. They smiled nervously.

"Hey guys."

The male duo looked over and saw Sakura walking over them.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing…." Watanuki trailed off. "Just…stuff…"

The brown-haired boy agreed.

Sakura then glanced at the frozen statue that was the gym teacher. "What's wrong with him?"

"…." Syaoran bit his lip. He wanted to say but he didn't know _how_ to say it.

Watanuki rolled his eyes as Syaoran before looking at Sakura. "Kurogane-sensei went to Fai-sensei at the teachers' lounge and told him something…"

"Really? What?" Sakura asked.

"He asked Fai-sensei to marry him."

…..

Sakura blushed as squealed. "Really? That's great!"

"Yeah, it _was_…" Watanuki sighed.

"Was?" Sakura blinked. "But Kurogane-sensei proposed to Fai-sensei, so that's good right?"

"Good…yeah." Syaoran finally spoke. "But something happened after that froze the teacher on the spot."

"Did Fai-sensei said no?"

"No, worse." Syaoran said. "He said yes."

…

"And a bunch of other things too but I don't think they should be repeated even if we weren't too young to hear it." Watanuki paled. "I think there were words that even Kurogane-sensei didn't know existed."

Sakura blinked. "But Fai-sensei said yes, so everything's fine…right?"

Syaoran sighed. "One could only wish, Sakura. One could only wish."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.<strong>

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
><strong>


	12. Exam

Another one up~!

As always if you want to be a part of this, leave a word for me to write a KuroFai story on in your review and I'll write them as fast as I can.

**Word is credited by:** _**Ilicea**_

Enjoy. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Exam<strong>

* * *

><p>Fai was snickering. He felt his whole body shaking from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He had his hands covering his mouth as he tried his best not to explode with laughter. But what can he do? It was way too funny.<p>

Oh god, he wished he had that _Kamera_ Tomoyo in Piffle world had.

"Would you stop shaking like a Chihuahua and _help me _already?"

"I-I-I'm sorry K-Kuro-sama." Fai giggled out of his mouth. "It's just….I never knew…y-you look so f-funny in those!"

"Yeah, _you _would know since _you _were the one who put them on me!" Kurogane shouted feeling more embarrassed by the passing second. "Now about you take things off of me, _now_?"

"But Kuro-rin," Fai grinned widely. "If I take them off one by one, you'll be red all over." Then he felt himself shaking again. "More so then those mean boo-boos you have."

"And whose fault was _that_?" Kurogane growled.

"Now now, you can't blame the handsome doctor for those injuries." Fai said as he waved his hands. "You wanted some_ soothing _therapy and I gave it to you."

"It's not _soothing_ if you sank your damn teeth into my freaking skin!" Kurogane blushed.

"You liked it."

"I'm red because of you!"

"You liked it."

"I ache in places that I didn't even know existed!"

"You liked it."

"That's beside the point, you perv!" Kurogane bellowed out. "Now I'm covered in these sticky tapes."

"They are called bandages, Kurgs." Fai said with a matter-of-factly. "They covered tiny injuries a person would get. They are supposed to help you."

"Then why the hell are they pink?" Kurogane grunted. "And with cats on them?"

"Oh, I thought it would be a nice touch for you." Fai cooed. "It makes you look even cuter then you are now."

"I'm not cute!" Kurogane grumbled. "Just…get them off of me!"

"Fine, fine." Fai sighed. "I'll help take them off." He then smirked as he walked towards the ninja and placed a finger under the man's chin. "But you have to something for me."

"….." Kurogane stared into those sapphire eyes and soon found out what the mage had in mind. He blushed and sighed. "I get to be the damn doctor this time. And you have to lie on the kitchen table with nothing but a gown, you got that?"

Fai chuckled with a hint of lust in his eyes. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure you review and check out my other stories.<strong>

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
><strong>


	13. Furisode

Sorry for the lack of updates. It has been awhile, hasn't it? I have no excuse though. XD

This word is credited to **SenecaNya**. It's a bit off since I haven't touched this fic in a while.

As always, leave a word in the review for me to write and credit to you of course.

Enjoy. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Furisode<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh Fai, you look absolutely beautiful in that!"<p>

The mage chuckled as he spun around. "Oh, you are too kind Princess Tomoyo." He covered his mouth with the sleeve. "After all, you made this wonderful garment."

"That may be so but I think it fits you quite perfectly." Tomoyo giggled. "That bright blue silk fabric really brings out your eyes, you know."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so."

"But…would Kuro-sama like this?" Fai fiddled his fingers. "He's been very edgy since the last time I wore this kind of outfit." He then glanced up. "Um…what was that you called this outfit again?"

The only answer the mage got was a sly smile coming from the princess.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Princess Tomoyo, you requested my presence?"

Fai's eyes lit up as he recognized the voice from the other side. "Kuro-puu! You're finally back from training!"

"…mage?" Said person suddenly opened the doors and scowled. "What the hell are you doing with Tomoyo? I thought I told you to wait….at…" He trailed off as he saw what was before him.

'… _oh, what the hell…'_

"Don't you like it, Kurogane?" Tomoyo happily piped up. "I have finally found the material that I needed to make this lovely item. And would you look at the sash." She smirked as she went up and hugged Fai. "It fits snuggly around his slim waist, doesn't it?"

The mage in question blushed as he glanced over at the warrior who hadn't said a word…or even moved. But he felt those red eyes looking up and down at him. Then he saw a blush coming on the ninja's face.

'_What on earth…?'_

"Tomoyo…" Kurogane started as he placed a hand on his face. "What are you trying to pull this time?" He groaned.

"Oh nothing." Tomoyo lied sweetly. "Just wanted a model for my outfit."

Somehow the ninja didn't believe that.

"Kuro-sama." Fai spoke up. "It's okay if you don't like it...I mean after last time and everything—"

"I didn't say I hate it, mage." Kurogane interrupted. "I just…." He looked away. "….it's okay….for an outfit like that."

…

"So…you_ do_ like it." Fai stated with a smile starting to form.

"…."

"Oh come on, Kurgs. It's not that hard to say." Fai smirked. "After all the hard work was put into this. Just say you like it."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Kuro-mmphf!"

Tomoyo left the room to give those two some privacy….and possibly find that _kamera_ that the piffle princess gave to her as a present and get some momentums (_blackmail_) for later.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.<strong>

**Until Next Time~! ^_^**


	14. Fireworks

I'm glad that I didn't lose my writing touch on this fic. XD

**Iris** gave me a few words instead of one (which I'm grateful for) so the next few words will be credited to that user until I say otherwise. ^_^

But if you guys have a word you want me to use, let me know~!

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Fireworks<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at the colors!"<p>

Syaoran nodded at the white creature. "The colors do stand out beautifully upon the night sky." He and Mokona were sitting upon the grassy hill that had a tree on the very top. The two were watching the exploding colors paint the night sky with delight. For those two, it was the first time actually seeing such a thing.

"It was very nice of Fai to let us go out and enjoy ourselves." Mokona cooed.

"That was nice of him." Syaoran agreed as he held Mokona in his lap. "But I found it odd that he and Kurogane disappeared right after we landed in this world."

"Maybe they are out, dating~!" Mokona giggled. "Kuro-puu was very flustered when we were in the last world."

"…."Syaoran couldn't argue with that. The proof was the red mark he caught sight of on the ninja's neck. "Even so, it's rather odd that they just left. I mean….have they ever saw a display like this before?"

Mokona shrugged. "I don't know—Oh! Look at that one~!" She pointed her tiny paw up in the air. "It was so pretty and bright blue."

"Yeah it was." Then Syaoran blinked. "In fact, that blue looked familiar. Like I have seen it before…but where?"

* * *

><p>Kurogane hugged Fai tightly with his chin on the blonde's head. "How long will it take the kid to realize where those blasts of color come from?"<p>

Fai chuckled. "As smart as he is, I think it won't be long." His hands started to glow. "I can't remember the last time we just sat and do nothing."

"Che. What you're doing isn't _nothing_." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "But you are right. I hate to admit but…I miss those moments." He softly said.

"I do too." Fai smiled. "But we have the rest of our lives to spend time together and I don't plan to go away any time soon. Not when the place I want to be in here, right in your arms; safe and loved. Right?"

Blushing, Kurogane looked away. "Shut up and finish up with those so we can go back already."

"Aw~! No love confession from Kuro. How disappointing." Fai teased. He then lifted his hands up and a color shot out into the sky.

Kurogane looked up and scoffed. "…Really?"

"I see no problem with that." Fai snuggled closer to the man. "Do you?"

Closing his eyes, Kurogane let out a small smile. "…Whatever floats your boat mage."

The mage chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>In the news today, there had been an incident involving exploding colors appearing across the sky. One of them in particular was in a shape of a heart that was the brightest red that anyone was ever seen.<em>

_However upon investigation, the police were unable to find who was responsible for those actions as they were no trace of evidence upon the location._

_I guess it's safe to say that we may never know who it was that lit them but whoever it was, we should thank them for that wonderful display. The best the town has seen in many years._

_This is the evening night news, signing off._

_Goodnight._

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.<strong>

**Until Next Time~! ^_^**


	15. Peanut Butter

**Iris**, You have quite a word bank for me to use.

...

THANK YOU~!

* * *

><p><strong>Peanut Butter<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurogane took a bite out of his sandwich and made a noise of content. "Damn, I never knew how simple these things are made."<p>

"You'd be surprised on how simple recipes or even meals can be." Fai pointed before taking a bite of his sandwich. "In fact, all you need is just a few things and you're done."

"Hm." Kurogane nodded. "So what's this called again?"

"PB and J." Fai said. "It's weird to me too. I never made something like this before much less taste it. But…it's actually quite good."

"Eh, it's not bad." Kurogane then lifted the bread. "So the J is the purple colored…stuff."

"Yep and the brown stuff is the PB. Both of them are quite sticky and complete opposites of each other but together, they make a good snack." Fai added as he took another bite of the sandwich. He then glanced at the ninja who was staring at his face.

"Um…Kuro-sama—"

"It's on your face."

Fai blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"That PB stuff." Kurogane elaborated. "It's on your face."

The mage placed his sandwich done and lightly touch his face. "Where?"

"There."

"Here?"

"No, over there."

"Right here?"

"No, more to your right."

"Over here?"

"You you dumb mage, right there!"

"Here?"

Kurogane sighed exasperatedly as he suddenly grabbed the mage's face and pulled it close. He leaned forward. "It's _right there_." He growled. "Next to your lips." He then did the most unusual thing; he licked the offending smudge off the mage's face. Satisfied, Kurogane leaned back and smirked. "There. Now it's gone."

….

"E-Eh?" Fai couldn't speak. His face started to heat up. _That tongue_ was on _his face_. What just happened?

"Kurogane!" Syaoran's voice called out. "Mokona's wedged in the dresser again!"

"Damn that pork bun." Kurogane muttered. "I'll be back." He then put the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and took off.

Left alone, Fai lifted his hand and touched the place where the ninja's tongue was. He looked down at the sandwich then to the doorway. He felt his heart skip a bit.

'_Kuro….just did a nice thing. He…practically did a very kind gesture…of fondness? Yes, that must be it.'_

The mage smirked.

'_So by that logic…' _

* * *

><p>"Kuro-puu!"<p>

"What is it now mag-_holy crap, what happened to you_?"

"I seem to have an accident~!" Fai cheered. "Now how about you come over here and fix it for me with that big-puppy tongue of yours~?"

"What the hell are you on, you dumb wizard? Your damn face is covered in that PB crap—oh hell no! Don't you_ dare_ get near me with that face! I said no—_get the hell away from me_!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I...think you all know where that was leading to...<strong>


	16. Penguin

Two ideas came to mind when I read this.

Here's the more obvious one.

* * *

><p><strong>Penguin<strong>

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"But Kurgs-"

"No!"

"But-"

"Are you deaf, you stupid magician?" Kurogane shouted. "I said no and that's final!"

Fai pouted as he hugged a round animal in his arms. "You're too cruel. This cute creature deserves love and care from the best people possible!"

"You don't even know what the hell this animal is!"

"I know it's a bird." Fai stuck his tongue out. "And it's wearing an adorable suit."

The animal squawked.

"That's not a suit, you moron." Kurogane face-palmed. "That's just the feathers….I think."

"So does that mean we can keep it?"

"Hell no!" Kurogane yelled.

"You're mean." Fai muttered.

"So you told me." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Now can we go?"

The animal started squawking before the Fai got the chance to let go of the creature. The squawking continued as it echoed throughout the arctic plains.

"Gah!" Kurogane covered his ears. "What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Fai shouted. "I think we upset the poor thing or something!"

"Well don't just stand there! Find out what it wants!"

As the mage tried his best to comfort the animal, Kurogane closed his eyes and started blocking out the horrendous noise, completely unaware of his surroundings.

As quickly as it started, the animal stopped squawking.

Fai sighed in relief. "Well…I guess the darling just wanted some attention." He glanced over at the ninja. "Kuro-rin, you can calm down now. It stopped."

"Finally." Kurogane opened both his eyes and eyes. He glared at the animal who in turn blinked innocently back at him. "You're a pain in the ass, do you know that?"

….

The mage's face turned a bit pale as he stood up and his eyes widened. "Um…Kurgy…"

"What?" Then the ninja's sense kicked in as he figured out that they weren't alone anymore. Turning his head, he nearly chocked as he saw neither one…nor two…but a whole fleet of the same animal.

_Oh no._

Fai's shock turned into sheer excitement as he cheered. "Wow! Can you believe it, Kuro-sama! There are a lot of these cute creatures! I bet this little guy called all of his friends so they can play with us~!"

"….."

The mage hugged the sole animal with delight. "You're so sweet! I bet we can keep all of you now!"

"…"

"Maybe you all can fit in Mokona's mouth and Syaoran will have a field day being with you guys!" The mage then turned his head. "So Kurgs, we can keep them right?"

…..

"Kuro-san?"

If the mage was paying attention for even ten seconds, he would have noticed that the man had already left…and the fact that the fleet of those animals chased after him. Blinking, the mage shrugged.

"Meh. I guess those little cuties wanted to play with him, huh?"

The animal squawked, as if it was agreeing with the blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle me this ; what's black, white and red all over?<strong>

**Hint: It involves a ninja with a sword.**

**XD  
><strong>


	17. Peek

There are times that I _really_ feel sorry for Kurogane.

Then I laugh afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Peek<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurogane couldn't help but feel that there were eyes watching him from behind. He turned his head and found nothing once again. Putting a towel around his waist and another one on his shoulders, he pushed down his apparent paranoia. There's just no way that someone would be watching him.<p>

…right?

* * *

><p>It happened again.<p>

The ninja was starting to stress out about it. This time, he was chomping wood for this family that welcome the group to stay at their place in exchange for some labor. It was the middle of the day and the sun was beaming down at him.

Feeling a bit overheated, the warrior placed the ax on the stump and took off his shirt, showing his toned muscles and sculpted abs. Rubbing the sweat off his forehead, the man then continued where he left off.

"Hyuu~!"

The warrior snapped his head around as he was in mid-swing. What the hell was that? There was nothing behind him though…so what made that sound?

The man hurried his work after that.

* * *

><p>'<em>Okay, enough's enough!'<em>

The third time it happened, he was on the roof of a very tall city building, just looking at the sky that was deprived of stars. He left the group so he can some time to himself. However, that never happen as he sensed someone was following him.

Thus initiated the longest chase he has ever been in his lifetime.

Several alleyways, many streets and countless buildings later, he ended up here; on a roof in a nameless city. He growled as the figure was still behind the door of the stairwell.

"Hey." Kurogane called out. "If you know what's good for you, you'll come out right now."

The door opened; revealing a blonde figure. "Well you know what they say, the thrill is in the chase; never in the capture."

"You're nuts. You know that, right?" Kurogane stated. "I seriously thought there was some weirdo following me." _'Though I wasn't that far off.'_

Fai put up his hands in mock-surrender. "I can't help it if Kuro-puu is so sexy and tranquil when he's alone." He walked up to the warrior. "I just can't tear my eyes away from you. So I wanted to take part in seeing a show."

"….W-What exactly are you saying mage?" Kurogane blushed.

Fai smirked. "What I'm saying, Kurgs?" He chuckled as he pulled the man close to him. "I think the question is what I'm trying to show you. So then, will you join me?"

"….."

* * *

><p>After that night, Kurogane didn't mind the looks the mage was giving him as much.<p>

But one of those days, he have to talk to the blonde about why it's not okay to lurk in the shadows like some spy.

Magic can be very creepy in the hands of a perverted wizard.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Does Fai have any shame?<strong>

**Not sure.**

**Can birds fly, fish swim and Mokonas drink alcohol to the max?**

**XD**


	18. Sparkles

Warning: Crack and angry!Fai

Which I couldn't resist.

XD

* * *

><p><strong>Sparkles<strong>

* * *

><p>"K-Kuro-sama…."<p>

The warrior groaned as he felt a hand touched his shoulder; nudging him gently.

"Kuro-sama."

"Ugh…."

"Kuro…."

"Uhmm….."

'_Oh for the love of—'_

"Kurogane!"

Eyes snapped open as Kurogane suddenly sat up from the bed with an alert look on his face. He looked over to his right to see a frowning blonde crossing his arms at him. He blinked as he made sure that the angry aura that was around the blonde wasn't fake.

But then again, he was technically still half-asleep.

Rubbing his eyes, Kurogane sighed. "Alright, I'm up. What is it?"

Wordlessly, Fai went to the curtains and pulled them across without any mercy. As the curtains pulled away, a huge beam of sunlight came pouring into the room without warning.

Causing a certain ninja to have temporary blindness.

"What the hell?" Kurogane shouted as he shielded his eyes from the sun. As soon as he got his sight back, he glanced up at Fai who was still upset about something.

But what the hell got his panties in a twist-

Then the world came into a screeching halt.

"Mage…." Kurogane leaned back. "You're…you're…."

"I'm what, Kurogane?" Fai said with some iciness in his voice. "No; go on. Because if I were you, I'd choose my words _carefully_."

"…"

"Hey Kurogane, Fai!" Syaoran came into the room. "Good morning. I'm cooking something for breakfast, what do you guys—whoa!" The kid backed up a bit. "Fai….you're…shining…."

Kurogane turned his head to quickly shush the boy but the damage was done.

"Oh really?" Fai said in a sickly sweet voice. "I haven't notice. Probably because I'm such an _abomination_!"

"No Fai!" Syaoran waved his hands in apology. "That's not what I meant!"

"Calm the hell down, mage. You damn well know the kid wasn't trying to piss you off!"

"He might as well!" Fai shouted as he looked at his skin. "I mean look at me! I belong in that book! Hell, I beat them on who shines the most!"

"You're overreacting." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Kurogane's right." Syaoran calmly said. "I mean, it's not that bad. I'm sure it's just a setback from Vampirism."

'_Either that or Kamui's a sadistic bastard for keeping information from us.' _Kurogane pressed his lips into a thin line.

Pouting, Fai looked away. "….You do have a point." He then looked at his skin with a thoughtful expression. "I just hope it goes away before people see me."

Kurogane sighed. Thank _Kami-sama_ for people like Syaoran.

"Hey guys~!" Mokona jumped into the room. "So here's where you all have been. Mokona's been lonely-" Then she blinked. "Fai! Are you a disco ball? You have so much glitter~! Oh wait doesn't a vampire from those books do that too?"

…..

The ninja sighed. _'Back to square one. When I see those vampire twins, there will be hell to pay.'_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you got the reference then good for you~!<strong>

**If not...well...that's fine too.**

**XD**


	19. Rainbow

Oh my god, the reviews, the faves and the alerts. You guys are making me cry with joy. *gives all of you hearts and cookies*

_Thank you so much_ for the positive feedback. You guys are what inspired me to continue writing this fic. I'm so grateful.

**Aika08**- Oh don't give me that much credit. I'm just continuing to write my favorite pairing in a way that I can. But thank you so much for those kind words. *smiles*

And for those who reviewed, to answer your question; yes, I'm still accepting word requests. It's just **Iris** gave me a list of words to write and well I didn't think this fic will get that popular_ that quickly_ but don't worry, I'll get to them as soon as I can.

Here's a slightly longer oneshot to show how much I appreciate you guys.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurogane sighed as the rain continued to patter against the window glass. It was been raining for a week now. Since they landed here, it has been nothing but rain and mucky clouds. Even the mage who's happy yet borderline giddy disposition, had been moody and a bit sad about the unchanging weather.<p>

Not to mention a lot more sleepy then usual.

Leaning on the glass, the ninja closed his eyes. He then heard a moan from below.

"Mm….."

He softly smiled. "Idiot mage." He patted the mop of blonde hair that belonged to said mage who was sleeping on his lap.

It was been that way for a few hours.

The two were alone as Syaoran opted to go to a library to kill some time and Mokona went with him. The house they were in wasn't anything too fancy but as long as it heating and running water, who cares what the house looks like?

But the weather…..

It's the one thing that confused the ninja to no end.

'_Why is it raining so damn much? Was there a drought here before we came…or….'_

A soft groan took the ninja away from his thoughts as he looked down. The mage started moving around until his face was upwards; showing a serene smile on those lips. It made the warrior's heart skip a few beats.

'_Damn him!'_

Eyelids started to flutter as they opened; revealing a pair of sapphire eyes staring up at him. The smile turned soft and sweet. "Ah…good morning, Kuro-sama."

That alone made the ninja blush and look away. "It's the afternoon, dumbass."

Fai chuckled. "Ah, so it is." He turn his head towards the window and that smile faded a bit. "Still?"

"Yeah." Kurogane grunted. "The Tele—ugh-whatever you call it said that the chances of the rain letting up anytime soon is slim to none. So yeah, we're looking at more dull days ahead."

Frowning, Fai snuggled further into Kurogane's lap; earning a yelp from the guy.

"Hey, watch where you're moving!" The ninja yelled.

"But Kuro-puu." Fai whined. "I can't help it if you're so warm and inviting. Compared to the bed, you're my big fluffy pillow."

"_Stop that_." Kurogane mumbled. "My brain can only handle so much lovey dovey mush from you and I rather keep whatever brain cells I have left."

Grinning, Fai closed his eyes and sighed. "…Hey, kurgs….."

"What is it?"

"Do you know of a story…." Fai mumbled. "…About when the world was destroyed by water and a man who was a hero in some way?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kurogane shook his head. "Nope. Never heard of that."

Moving up, Fai sat up and placed his legs on each side of the ninja's hips. Feeling more comfortable, he smiled. "It's from a very old book; they say that the world was flooded by water for 40 days and 40 nights. And that man built a boat and rescue as many animals and people as possible."

"Really?" Kurogane's interest went up a bit. "So then what happened?"

"Eventually the rain stopped and the water began to disappear. As the clouds parted, there was…this strange occurrence called a rainbow." Fai then touched the glass. "The clouds parted and up came this ray of colors shooting across the sky; shining brightly among the survivors."

"And what's it supposed to mean?" Kurogane asked.

"A rainbow…is a sign of hope and happiness." Fai said softly. "When the survivors finally came on land, they knew…..they knew that there will be a future. A future worth walking forward to anyway."

"…."

"Is something wrong, Kuro-sama?"

Narrowing his eyes, Kurogane touched the side of Fai's face. "I can't help but think you're the type of person who looks for signs if you'll ever be happy."

"…."

"You're an idiot." Kurogane gave a chaste kiss on Fai's lips. "Since when do you believe in such a story? Hope doesn't have to be something you see, it has to come from your damn heart. That's where it starts."

Fai's eyes widened. "Kuro-sama…."

"I bet those people felt it before they even saw that rainbow. Crap happens, I get that. But life isn't all that bad. I mean geez, mage, haven't you learn anything from our travels at all?"

"….." Lowering his eyes, Fai started to shake. Then soft chuckles were heard. Before the ninja can say anything, the mage suddenly laughed as loudly as his voice can go.

"W-What the hell are you laughing about?" Kurogane said; very surprised at the mage's behavior.

"N-Nothing." Fai said as he started to calm down. "I just thought…" He leaned his forehead unto the ninja's with a smile and a sigh. "I almost seem to forget how sweet and kind you are. Even when you don't say it, you hate it to see me upset and will do anything to cheer me up. Thank you, Kuro-sama."

Closing his eyes, Kurogane felt his face heat up. "I didn't say it just to get praise. I said that for your sake; nothing more."

Fai grinned. He then opened one eye. "Kuro…."

"What now?"

"Look at the window."

…

"You have _got_ to be _kidding me_."

The mage laughed. "I guess you're the sign that I was looking for, right Kurogane~?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to see how many of you got the reference from that story Fai just told.<strong>

**Though I wouldn't blame you if you didn't.**

**XD**


	20. Poke

Yep, this here is a bit crack-ish.

**RainbowSpring: **While I didn't expect anyone to get the reference on that last one, you hit the nail on the head. Bonus~! *smiles*

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Poke<strong>

* * *

><p>"Um Fai….maybe you shouldn't keep doing that."<p>

"Eh? Why not~? It's fun! Here! You try, Syaoran."

"I'm afraid I have to pass on the offer." _'Sorry but I want to live to see another day.'_

Fai pouted as his finger was pressed unto a certain person's cheek. "But Kuro-Kuro's cheek is so soft and squishy. I can't just leave it alone~!"

Syaoran looked at the mage with a weird look. "Fai, take it from me. Kurogane will not be happy when he wakes up and sees you with your finger on his face."

"Oh you worry too much." Fai laughed as he waved the warning away. "Kuro-puu couldn't hurt me~! I'm too lovable to be harmed."

…

Shaking his head, Syaoran sighed. "I think…I'll go to the store and buy us some dinner." _'And hopefully avoid being in the middle of what will be a battle.' _"Do you want anything specific?"

"Hmmm?" Fai looked up. "Oh, anything sweet would be nice." He wasn't paying much attention as a sleepy Kurogane was too much fun to ignore.

"….Then…I'm off." With that, Syaoran went out the door. Once outside, the kid frowned.

'_They do say that curiosity killed the cat. But I'm sure that they don't mean that literally...right?'_

* * *

><p>Fai giggled as he continued his little game to the poor ninja's face. He knew that the man will have to wake up eventually but for now, he'll enjoy every single moment of it as he can.<p>

"Kuro-tan looks so cute when he's sleeping." Fai cooed. "I bet he's even cuter if he smiles more often, isn't that right my darling big pup—ah!"

Suddenly an arm shot out from the couch, grabbing the mage's hand with a vise grip.

The mage looked down and saw a very bright and angry red eye looking back at him.

"Oh, hey Kuro-sama. Did you sleep well?" Fai then winced as the grip tightened a bit.

"It was _nice_ until you showed up and messed with my face." Kurogane growled. "And for the record, _I'm not cute_."

"And you said lying doesn't get you anywhere." Fai scolded the man with a smile. "When will you learn that once a cute big puppy will always be a cute big puppy~?"

"….."

The mage knew that he'll pay for that comment but in his opinion it was worth it.

It's always fun playing with the grumpy ninja, don't you think?

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fai is one dead cat-I mean man. <strong>

**XD**


	21. Black Eye

This _probably_ has nothing to do with the word but whatever.

XD

* * *

><p><strong>Black Eye<strong>

* * *

><p>Syaoran silently opened a first aid kit and took out some bandages and some ointment. He poured a bit of the spreadable antibiotic into his hand and placed it on Fai's arm. He glanced over at Kurogane who was crossing his arms and looking away.<p>

The boy sighed.

"You two realize that what has happened was reckless."

Fai smiled with a bit of embarrassment. "But Syaoran, you must understand—" He was silenced by a raised hand.

"With all due respect," Syaoran frowned. "I don't think what you did would ever be understandable." He started to wrap Fai's injury with the bandages. "I mean look at you! That's going to take a long time to heal!"

The mage scratch his head with a nervous smile. "Yes, I guess you do have a point."

"And Kurogane." The boy turned his attention to the ninja. "I know that Fai is sometimes hard to handle but I have to say, you really went too far this time!"

Kurogane huffed as he looked at the boy. "It's not my fault that the mage wanted to scare me." If he felt sorry for anything, he gave in indication.

"Kuro-puu was a bit rough though~!" Fai whined. "I wanted to have some fun~!"

"Then go chase some dogs, you lazy wizard!" Kurogane shouted.

Syaoran shook his head. "Here, Fai. It's basically an eye patch, just….just secure it over your eye and later, we'll put some ice over it."

"You're so kind, Syaoran." Fai said as he gave the boy a hug. "Thank you for your help~!"

"Not a problem." Syaoran smiled a bit. Then he glanced at Kurogane with a slight frown. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll make some dinner since Fai's injury may lead to other injuries if we're not careful."

With that, the boy left the room.

Kurogane looked at the mage with a raised eyebrow. "The kid makes it sound like you haven't seen through one eyes before."

"It's okay." Fai waved it off. "It has been a long time since one of my eyes was…shall we say… 'out of commission'." He then smirked as he crawled his way to the ninja and sat on his lap. "Though I have to say, it's rare that you'd lie to the child."

"What am I supposed to say?" The warrior asked in irritation. "That you were in the bedroom; tied up because your dumbass can't tie a knot much less know how to get yourself out a web of ropes from 'experimenting'?"

"Well, if you just _helped_ me get out of those blasted ropes _properly_, maybe the incident would have ended a bit better." Fai said with a bit of frustration.

"Yeah, _that_ worked well." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Thanks to you advice, I got caught up too. I had to get out."

"You're just too impatient, Kuro-rin." Fai sighed as he laid his head on the man's shoulder; where skin and wires meet. "Well I guess we can rule out 'bondage' in the bedroom."

"How about next time, you wait like a good little kitty and let me tie you up?" Kurogane smirked. "Besides two with rope is better than one."

Fai chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Yeah...I have no shame whatsoever<p>

XD


	22. Boardwalk

I know this may be not you all are hoping it would go...

But I couldn't resist.

XD

* * *

><p><strong>Boardwalk<strong>

* * *

><p>Mokona sighed as she felt the breeze from the ocean brush her fur. "Ahh~! The beach sure is nice~!"<p>

Syaoran hummed in agreement. "It's been awhile since we landed in a place that's very bustling and yet so peaceful." He smiled as he closed his eyes. "It's a nice change of pace."

"Oi moron, where do you think you're going?"

The kid and the creature looked over at a pier not far from them and saw various by-standers either yelling in surprise or moving the hell away from something fast and possibly dangerous.

Which was chasing Fai who was speeding away in what Syaoran had learned to be 'roller skates'.

Apparently, they were shoes with wheels that can get a person anywhere a bit faster with the use of a bike or a car. While it was a good invention in the kid's opinion, perhaps it was best for everyone if such inventions such keep out the mage's hands.

Like now, for instance.

"Wow, Fai's sailing through the pier so fast!" Mokona called out. "Like a bird."

"….." Syaoran held back the urge to argue. Maybe Fai 'sailing' through like that was payback at Kurogane for that injury he got. But then again, it could be just Fai being Fai.

"Come back here!" Kurogane shouted as he almost pushed a random person over. "When I get my hands on you, you'll be six feet under!"

Fai laughed. "You'll have to catch me first~!"

"At least the two are having fun together~!" Mokona declared. "Kuro-puu hasn't given up yet."

Sighing, Syaoran picked up Mokona and stood up. "I think we should head back to the hotel. I have a feeling this will take a while."

The white creature whined in protest. "But it's starting to get good~!"

"I'm sure it will but judging of the coming crowd up there, it'll turn into the opposite." As Syaoran was turning away from the scene, he heard a shout, a bout of laughter before finally hearing some water splashing. He turned back with wide eyes.

That can't be good.

Mokona giggled. "Looks like it'll be a very wet night tonight."

So much for a peaceful day.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Draw your own conclusions on that bit.<strong>

**XD**


	23. Babies

I had fun with this one. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Babies<strong>

* * *

><p>It's amazing how far magic can do for anyone. Whether with good intentions or ill, it can do almost anything.<p>

_Almost._

So it was a sight for Kurogane when he got the news. It took everything in him not to yell or scream or even have the impulse to chop down a tree.

Magic is truly a wonderful thing.

To him, that is.

"So, how far along are you now?"

Fai smiled softly as he touched his stomach. "About three months." He was sitting on a plush couch that was given to them by the landowner who was letting the group stay for a while in exchange for some help.

Kurogane just got back from lifting a bunch of boxes for a couple who was moving in down the hall of the apartments. His shoulders were kinda stiff and he was tired. "Have you gotten anything to eat?"

"Yes, I had those lovely meals that Tomoyo made me." Fai beamed happily. "Who knew we end up meeting her in another world?"

"Yeah." Taking off his jacket, Kurogane went over to the living room and sat on an armchair. "So….did you…find a name for the child?"

"Nothing yet." Fai sighed. "There's just so many names and all of them are adorable." He pouted. "I just can't choose!" He then lay on his back as he grinned. "It would be easier if Kuro-pon would help me pick a name, after all this child is his too."

"I'm not falling for that." Kurogane growled. "I'm no good at naming things much less for a kid." He then looked away.

Fai chuckled as he stood up from the couch and walked up in front of the ninja. "But it's more fun when we do stuff together and now we have a little one coming along, we have to teach our child everything that we have to know. Plus there are supplies to have, rules to make and not mention-" Fai gasped as he felt a hand on the stomach. He looked down and saw a tan hand gently rubbing on his belly.

"There's plenty of time to worry about that." Kurogane muttered. "Don't give yourself a heart attack just yet. The child has to come out first, right?" He slightly blushed as he let his hand stay on the stomach. "So what you need to do is stay healthy and not do anything reckless; I'll help you along the way up until we get to see this one."

The mage blinked twice in surprise. He didn't realize that he was inwardly panicking about the child. And those things Kurogane said; he was right. He shouldn't have to worry. They have all the time in the world for that. Softly chuckling, he placed both his hands over the ninja's. "Hehe, the child's not even out yet and you're already growing soft. I bet you'll be a wonderful father."

Kurogane slightly smiled. "And you'll make a damn good mother. I'm certain of that." He then closed his eyes and kissed the stomach that held his child.

He just couldn't wait for the day he becomes a parent.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Hey kid, what's that you got there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. These just came in from Tomoyo—the one in Nihon. Mokona spit them out along with a note. She had a feeling that you might need these."

"Really? That's…._nice _of her. I mean, I'm grateful for the clothes but the kid's not coming out for a few months and it's a bit much for clothes for one child, don't you think?"

"…"

"What's with the look, kid?"

"Ahh! Oh…um….there's a note here like I said that would explain a few things. I already read it."

"Well spit it out. What did it say?"

"Note said somewhere along the lines of Tomoyo greeting everyone, saying how they were doing and asking Fai when are they due."

"Wait…'they'?"

"Yes, on the bottom of the note there's the royal seal of Nihon along with what looks like three little dangos with smiley faces."

"…"

"Kurogane, are you okay? You look pale."

"….."

"Kurogane?"

***THUMP***

"Oh my god! Kurogane, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Later on, the ninja would outright deny that he fainted. He wasn't some girl with a weak heart or something. However that didn't stop him from internally freaking out for the rest of the day.

Yep, he just couldn't _wait _to be a parent.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to see a picture of Kurogane just fainting after hearing more good news about the offspring. XD<strong>


	24. Parenting

Apparently: KuroFai plus babies equal _OMG SO CUTE THEY HAVE BABIES AND THEY ARE SO ADORABLE! KYAA~!_

Don't worry, I'm like that too.

( and yes, this is the sequel to **Babies** )

XD

* * *

><p><strong>Parenting<strong>

* * *

><p>[Years later]<p>

"Up daddy! Up!"

"Fine, fine."

The mage smiled as he saw Kurogane picking up their little girl up and placed her on his shoulders. She looked beautiful with her wavy black hair and blue eyes.

The ninja turned very parental as their babies were born. He protected them will all of might and at the same time took care of Fai who for a few weeks after the birth fell very ill. It took all of his strength not to panic and handle the responsibilities.

But he knew he wasn't alone.

And he was grateful for that.

"Come on big brother!" A little boy with straight blonde hair and red eyes cried out. "I want to color with you~!"

"Alphonse." Fai called out. "_Manners_."

The blonde little boy pouted. "Can you please color with me?"

Syaoran chuckled. "Why yes, I would love to." He took the boy's hand and went inside to get some crayons and paper.

"Mommy, are you done with my hair?"

Fai chuckled. "Almost done, don't fret Miki."

Since the couple found out that they were having three children at once, they were very diligent on the name picking. When they were born, they had an idea on what name each one of them would get.

"Can we go to the playground later?" Miki asked. "I want to go on the swings again."

"Why sure." Fai said. "But we have to see if Alphie and Yuki are up for it okay?"

Miki nodded. She was the oldest of the three; black wavy hair like her slightly younger sister but had emerald green eyes; very much like Sakura. Her personality was more like Syaoran's though. How that happened it was anyone's guess.

Yuki was the middle child, whose personality was beginning to look like Fai's with each passing day. It amusing to both Fai and Syaoran but to Kurogane it would mean two mages on his case. The proof would be her bright blue eyes. At least they knew who the magic barer is.

Alphonse was the youngest whose personality was more of Kurogane's despite looking a bit like Fai. He was a bit stubborn and was known to be a bit reckless. It was tough for the first two years, trying to tame the wild child but with Kurogane's firm hand and Fai's hold over him, the child was slowly becoming a bit less of a hassle.

"Here we go." Fai said. "That's two big pigtails for you." He patted Miki on the head. "Now, how about you go and play with Yuki and daddy for now. We'll go to the playground later."

"Okay mommy." Miki stood up. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Fai smiled. He watched as the girl ran to her sister and her dad. He found himself smiling at the scene. He didn't think he would be this happy at this point in his life much less having kids of his own.

But there he was, alive and well with his kids. _Their_ kids.

"Mommy! Mommy, look at us!"

Fai looked up and laughed. "Wow, how amazing~!" The two girls were on Kurogane's shoulders. They were smiling and having fun. Even Kurogane cracked a smile even thought it takes a lot for him to show that.

"Wah~! That picture looks cute."

The mage turned his attention to Mokona who was praising Al's coloring skills. The boy was been rather good at drawing lately. With a big brother like Syaoran, it's no wonder. It's nice to have someone to help him with the kids.

Yeah, life seemed great for the mage who knew nothing but pain and suffering for most of his life. With a strong ninja at his side and a family to care for, he knew that he couldn't ask for more.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Yuki shouted. "Come play with us!"

Fai looked back and saw Yuki and Miki waving their hands at him. Kurogane looked back at him with eyes so bright and firm and a small smile. He blushed but smiled nonetheless. "I'll be right there." He stood up and ran towards them. As he glomped Kurogane into the ground, he felt his heart swoon like never before.

A family of his own, friends by his side and someone who loves and cares for him.

Yes, life couldn't get any better than this.

After all, what better adventure can be greater than being a parent?

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, the children are about five or six. <strong>

**I can't do KuroFai with children fics to save my life**

**OTL  
><strong>


	25. Bathhouse

You guys are too kind on that sequel back there.

*blushes*

* * *

><p><strong>Bathhouse<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurogane rinsed himself off as the water was poured unto his body; the warm temperature coursing through his body. He sighed in content. He couldn't remember the last time he had just taken a slow but relaxing bath.<p>

Feeling better, Kurogane placed the bucket down and stood up. Just right next to him was a huge wooden-like bathtub. He touched the water to see if it's not too hot. Satisfied at the temperature, the ninja stepped into the tub and sank in. He groaned softly. "Damn, that actually feels nice." He closed his eyes.

"It should be…since I set up the tub for you."

With a twitch of an eyebrow, Kurogane opened one eye and frowned. "I thought you went to bed already."

"Couldn't sleep." Fai smiled. He had a thick towel wrapped around his slim waist. "So I figured that if I should stay up tonight, I rather stay up with my darling big puppy then being alone."

"You're way too clingy, mage." Kurogane muttered.

With the smile still on his face, Fai walked towards the tub. He then unwrapped the towel from around his waist and stepped into the bath. He sighed happily as he felt the warmth of the water seep into his skin. "How relaxing, just sitting in the bath at nighttime."

"It'd be better if it was _quiet_." Kurogane insisted.

"But that's boring~!" Fai whined. "Hey I know. How about I wash your back?" He grinned.

"No. I don't want your hands wondering where it shouldn't go." Kurogane said with a bit of a scowl. "Besides, I already washed."

Pouting, Fai crossed his arms. "Then Kuro-puu should wash my back then."

"As hell I am." Kurogane yelled.

"But Kuro…" Fai frowned in a very cute manner. "It'll make mommy happy if you did. Maybe daddy dearest will get something very special for his hard work if he does."

"…"

"It'll make your night." Fai pressed on. "Your choice of how we do it and you can have your way as long as you want~!"

Growling, Kurogane took a bar of soap, formed his hands with the soap and the water. "Get over here you lazy mage."

Giggling, Fai moved up to the ninja; showing his back to the man. "Ready when you are."

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane started to scrub the blonde's back. Though even with the layer of soap in-between him and that back, he can still feel the soft and smooth skin under his rather course hands. That pale, feathery-like skin. He blushed. Damn those thoughts.

"Hyuu." Fai cooed as he felt the soap run up and down his back. "Does Kuro-tan like what he's seeing?"

Frowning, Kurogane stopped the scrubbing. He picked up a spare bucket, filed it with water.

And promptly dumped the water on Fai's head.

"Ah!" Fai yelped. He glared at the man above him. "That was mean!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Turn around; I'm not done with you yet."

As the blonde (with a pout) turned his back on him, Kurogane let out a smirk.

If he has feel uncomfortable through the whole bathtub time then Fai will go down with him.

They have all night to make-up anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>You guys have <em>no<em> idea what went through my head when I saw that word. **

**XD**


	26. Aliens

You guys are so kind, really; you guys are the best~!

*gives everyone a cookie*

* * *

><p><strong>Aliens<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey mage."<p>

"Yes~?"

"We've known each other for awhile right?"

"That's right."

"And we have our fair share of weird crap that happened to us, right?"

"Without a doubt, Kurgs."

"Good. Then I have one question."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"What…the hell….is that sticking out of your backside?"

Fai blinked and turned his head and looked down. "Oh dear, it seems that I _do_ have a tail out of my back." He shrugged.

"Don't act so casual about it!" Kurogane yelled. "Last time I checked, mages don't have tails!"

"Oh yes, _you_ would know about that now would you?" Fai smirked seductively.

Kurogane blushed. "T-T-That's not the point!" He then stared. "And just what the hell happened to you hands?"

Fai stopped washing the dishes and looked at his palms. Sure enough it was slightly sliver with a gleam of blue on top. It didn't cover his whole hands but it covered a whole chunk of it. "Ah. I didn't even notice that. I thought it was lotion or something."

"Lotion can't do that." Kurogane argued. He loudly groaned. "Oh god, how did happen?"

"I don't know." Fai said as he turned off the sink. Then his eyes widened. "Oh yeah, it must be from eating those candy that Mokona gave me."

"…Candy?"

"Yes." Fai smiled. "Mokona spat out from pretty looking candy and I might have taken a couple to eat. I was hungry."

"….what did they look like?" Kurogane had a bad feeling about this.

"Well….they were small." Fai thought about it. "And they were white and it shined like it was covered in glitter. But when I touched them they were warm." Fai nodded to himself. "I thought it was a warm dessert of some sort."

Whatever Kurogane was about to say was interrupted as Syaoran ran into the room.

"Guys, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Fai asked.

"Well, remember that world we were last time; the one in space and all?" The adults nodded. "Well Mokona took something from there. As it turns out, they're eggs. Eggs that when eaten before their birth, the person will transform like those creatures. But the problem is there's a couple missing and we have to get them back. Know what happened to them?"

"….." Kurogane stared at the mage who was blushing; mostly likely from embarrassment.

Syaoran looked back and forth on the two. Then he noticed something. "Fai….is that… _a tail_?"

Fai gulped and shakily smiled. "…Oops….?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's just weird.<strong>

**XD  
><strong>


	27. Bunnies

Sorry for the lack of updates.

Hopefully it won't happened again.

* * *

><p><strong>Bunnies<strong>

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Syaoran shouted in awe. "I can't believe-I mean it's-wow!"<p>

Fai chuckled at Syaoran's apparent speechlessness. "Yes, it is amazing. It's funny how things turn out when you leave two white creatures alone in a house."

"I think they're called rabbits." Syaoran stated. "I read about them somewhere about them. It has been said that they have reproduce quickly. What starts in two can end up in multiples….or that's what the book concurred." He smiled.

"Well true or not, this is quite the sight to see." Fai nodded.

"Speaking of….where's Kurogane?" Syaoran looked around the floor but could see the man anywhere; just white balls of fur and bright eyes. "He was home when we left."

Fai's smiled turned slightly dark as he chuckled. "Oh don't worry; I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later."

Just then, there was a muffled cry coming from under the plié of those white creatures.

It didn't take long for the kid to put the pieces together.

Syaoran gasped. "Oh my god! Kurogane's in there!"

"Really?" Fai questioned in fake innocence. "My, what a terrible discovery."

The kid looked up at the mage with a twinge of fear. "Fai…did you…I mean…you…"

"Maybe…" Fai knew what Syaoran was asking. "And maybe not. It's not like Kuro-puu was really mean to me last night and called me a 'sexually frustrated rabbit' and in retaliation I use a bit of magic on those bunnies to get back at him. No, that would be absolutely foolish."

"….."

"Oh come now, Syaoran. He's not dead…." Fai waved off the look was getting from the young man. "…_much_…"

Syaoran gulped as he saw a hand popping out of the mass of those animals with fear-stricken eyes.

Let it be known that if one would insult Fai on any level; they should be prepared for a little magic coming their way….and hope to the beings above that it wouldn't involve animals.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A mad Fai is a scary Fai.<strong>

**O.O**


	28. Awkwardness

****I have to admit, this was a bit hard for me to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Awkwardness<strong>

* * *

><p>If there's one thing that Kurogane was never an expert of; it would be on the aspects on love. Or rather what one does when in love.<p>

He was a child when things changed for him.

Even then, showing affections unlike friendship was out of his reach; not to mention ludicrous.

What's love got to do with anything?

He had hoped that in his lifetime, he wouldn't fall victim to the dreaded emotion and he would do what he did best; becoming stronger.

Then he met Fai.

The rest was history.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kuro, I think we should take a walk around the park." Fai suggested one day while Syaoran and Mokona were sleeping.<p>

They were in another world; one more humble then the last. Coincidently there was a park nearby and Fai was feeling bored.

No surprise there.

Kurogane glanced up from his manga with a raised eyebrow. "Hm. Sounds good to me."

Wearing jackets and hats to shield them from the chilly air of the night, the pair went out and started walking to the park.

While that was happening, Kurogane was glancing at Fai every five seconds. He didn't why he was doing that; he just wanted to. Like Fai was some fairy who would disappear if he looked away too long. He then shook his head. What was he thinking?

"Kuro-tan." Fai called out. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." Kurogane grunted. "What do you take me for?"

Fai shrugged as he turned his attention back to the sights.

Mentally sighing in relief, Kurogane glanced down and saw that the blonde's hand was out and swaying a bit with each movement. He blinked; deciding whether or not he should do something about that.

'_Damn it, all this time and I'm reduced to some school girl on her first date.' _Kurogane cursed silently. _'I don't even know what I should do! It's just me and the mage. Nothing special…' _He then looked away; just in time for Fai to look at him. When those sapphire eyes weren't on him, Kurogane looked back at the hand. _'It shouldn't be this hard. I could just…show it a bit….that's what father did…'_

He then remembered the times his father was making kissy face at his mother and she would laugh and make kissy faces as well.

_Oh dear god_.

Then he felt someone grabbing onto his hand, looking over Kurogane saw that it was Fai's hand that was holding his. Blinking up, he can see Fai's face tinted pink.

"Kuro-sama thinks too much." Fai smiled a bit. "He should just take my hand instead of staring at it."

Blushing heavily, Kurogane sighed. "I wasn't _staring_."

"Sure you weren't." Fai grinned.

Sighing, Kurogane squeezed the hand. He then out of nowhere kissed Fai on the cheek before moving away just as quickly.

Fai cooed as he felt those lips touch his skin for a moment. "Hyuu. Looks like someone's getting a bit brave."

"Shut it." Kurogane knew that it was never going to stop. He'll try to make a step; he'll fail, Fai will make a move and then the ninja's face would heat up. But considering how they got from point A to point B, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Besides, there's always another day.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I'm no good at expressing emotions either.<br>**


	29. Youtube

Yep...it's finally happened.

XD

* * *

><p><strong>Youtube<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurogane couldn't understand what Fai was laughing about in the past few hours. It was because of that electronic contraction called a 'laptop'. It was given by Tomoyo from Piffle world and the mage hasn't put it down since.<p>

Curiosity has captured the cat.

Even now and again the ninja would hear laughter, sobbing and the occasional 'Oh my goodness!' coming from the mage's mouth.

He didn't know much about computers and even less about the 'internet'.

And frankly he didn't _want_ to know.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kuro-puu!" Fai whined. "There's something I want to show you~!"<p>

Kurogane groaned as he was being dragged by the mage to the laptop. He saw that there were two chairs in from where the laptop was placed. Fai sat and patted the seat of the chair next to him with a smile.

The ninja groaned.

"Now see this." Fai clicked on a 'video' as Kurogane found out and watched.

….

"What the hell was that?" Kurogane asked as he somehow had lost and found his voice at the same time.

"I know, isn't it funny?" Fai grinned. "Did you see that that cat scaring that bear and oh! And that guy who ran into the kiddy pool only to slip and fall." He snickered. "There are a lot of videos like this! There are even these things called 'Parodies'~!"

"And what are those?"

"I don't know but they are hilarious!" Fai laughed.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane glanced over at what called 'suggestions' area and something caught his eye. "Hey, what's that?"

"Hmm?" Fai looked at what Kurogane was looking and smiled. "Hyuu~! That looks like us." He then beamed at the ninja. "Do you think someone made a video about us?"

"Not sure how they can." Kurogane argued. They may travel from world to world but they blend in the general public. Plus only a few people knew who they are.

With curiosity building up, Fai went over and clicked on the picture. The video was loading and it started playing. Practically jumping in his seat, Fai couldn't contain himself. "How exciting, to think that there's a video about us."

"….." Feeling a bit skeptical, Kurogane frowned.

And so they watched.

"Whoa, isn't that piffle world?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Do you think it's someone who is from there and saw us?"

"Hardly."

"Oh look Kuro, we're fixing those cars."

"I'm fixing it, look at you there. You're making worse."

"That's not my fault."

"Right."

"Oh now we're wet."

"No duh. What kind of idiot would not see that-what the? You're…not wearing nothing under there?"

"….huh. Guess not."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Fai calmly closed the laptop and pushed it away from them. "I think we have seen enough for one day." He stated with a blush.

….

Kurogane then calmly took the laptop in his hands, went to a nearby window, opened it, and promptly threw it out the window. He dusted his hands as he noted in satisfaction the crashing noise it made when it reached impact. "I need a drink."

Fai dumbly nodded as Kurogane went into the kitchen. Then he got to thinking. Is that what people see when no one was around? Well...they weren't _that_ far off but still. _'Come to think of it, I still have that uniform from Piffle...' _Then a smirk came on his face.

* * *

><p>Kurogane <em>must<em> be dreaming. He just had to be.

But there Fai was; wearing the piffle uniform, strutting while cleaning the car with a hose.

Oh god the hose.

And don't get him started on the sponge.

"Kuro-puu." Fai called out seductively. "This car is very dirty." Then some dirt fling off the car and onto Fai's chest. Wait, chest?

_'Oh god, there's nothing under that!' _Kurogane mentally shouted.

"Oh no, now I'm dirty." Fai said in a slightly surprising tone. "Would you be a good boy and help me get _clean_?"

"..."

* * *

><p>"I don't even want to know why there's a wet piffle uniform on top of the car." Syaoran grumbled as he threw the offending piece off of the vechicle as Mokona was giggling on his shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this makes up for the lack of updating.<strong>

**And thank the internet for spreading the goodness that is KuroFai**

**XD**


	30. School

8 thousand hits...

8 thousand hits?

_8 thousand hits?_

**OTL**

* * *

><p><strong>School<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where is that moron? He hasn't shown up at all this morning."<p>

It was before the lunch hour as Kurogane; a junior was walking down the hallway to get his lunch. He was rather ticked that his (self-proclaimed) best friend decided to ditch him out of the blue and not bother to call.

That alone distracted the junior from actually paying attention in his morning classes. Not that he was worried or anything.

Upon walking in front of his locker, Kurogane dropped his backpack and took the lock in his hand and started to turn the combination.

"_Hehehe."_

Snapping his head up, Kurogane looked around to see who the hell that was giggling. Aside from a couple of people, there was no one else. Shrugging, he continued.

"_Hehehehe."_

Now feeling a bit paranoid, Kurogane looked over his shoulder with a slight look of fear. Not seeing anyone behind him, the young man sighed. "I must be tired." He unlocked the lock and opened the locker. "For a second there, I thought I heard-"

"Kuro-kun!"

"Oh shit!"

Then a crash echoed through the halls.

* * *

><p>"Yuuko-sensei, you really got to stop encouraging Fai-sempai with those antics of his." Syaoran sighed as the freshman looked at the two unconscious upper classmen in the nurses' office.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This idea was more fun to write.<strong>

**XD  
><strong>


	31. Haunted

_Scooby-Doo, _anyone?

* * *

><p><strong>Haunted<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kuro…" Fai half-whined. "Let's just go back. It's too dark to see anything."<p>

"For the last time mage, no." Kurogane growled as he held the flashlight in his hand and a sword in another. "Need I remind you that it was your damn fault in the first place?"

Fai pouted. "There was no way of knowing that the ball would go that far."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Right, and now thanks to you we have a crying child and an angry mother on our backs. Next time you have to urge to play with children, I'll knock your head off your shoulders!"

"No need to be stingy." Fai made a face. "I was only having fun. And Syaoran wasn't complaining either."

"Pfft. Knowing that kid; it'd be hard for him to say no; especially to a moron like you."

_*CREAK*_

Fai yelped a bit as he trudged very close to the ninja. "Ugh, why do things have to be scary and dark?" He placed a hand on Kurogane's arm. "I dislike places like this."

"Well if it wasn't then it wouldn't be a haunted house now, would it?" Kurogane asked rhetorically.

_*THUMP*_

Suddenly, the ninja had a clingy mage around his waist; he can feel the blonde trembling in fear. He supposed there are things that mage was afraid of no matter who he was. Sighing, Kurogane moved a bit forward and wrapped his arm around the mage's waist.

"Huh?" Fai blushed. "Kuro-sama?"

"Shut it." Kurogane stated. "You're getting too jumpy and it's not helping." He then blushed. "Just….hold on to me for a bit. We'll be out in no time."

Blinking up at the ninja, Fai let out a small smile. "Will do~!" It was nice to know that Kurogane was still kind in his own grumpy way.

Maybe he will get through this afterall.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Hey, Kurogane. You got the ball."

"Yeah, and it's in one piece."

"That's good….but…."

"Yeah I know."

"I guess Fai didn't handle quite well."

"Nope. Mage passed out after what he thought was a ghost. Had to carry him over my shoulder the rest of the way."

"Was it?"

"Nah, it was a hanging bed sheet blowing from an open window."

"….Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine. Also kid…"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to get a bedsheet and those _sound effects _disks that we got in the last world."

"…May I ask why?"

"One word kid: Payback. And it _will_ be good."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XD<strong>


	32. Reflection

**OTL  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reflection<strong>

* * *

><p>It never occurred to Fai on how little he has seen himself in the mirror. It was after the final battle against Fei Wong Reed that he took a glance at himself. A lot has changed; for him and the people he had encountered and he knew that.<p>

But he wanted to see it to believe it.

Glancing at himself, Fai could right away see the obvious. His eyes are blue and whole again. His hair had grown and tied back and his vampire abilities were almost non-existent; like the transformation long ago never even occurred.

However…

Touching the glass that was hung from the wall, Fai can feel himself almost being a new person on the inside. Oh how time files and how fate can be both kind and cruel to someone like him.

The doll that he once had been was finally becoming real person.

No more fake smiles.

No more secrets.

But the pain was there; if only a little.

What happened in Celes were both a blow and a slap to him. Despite being mentally and emotionally hurt; it was out there for all to see. He never wanted his companions to know. He didn't want _him_ to know.

Suddenly he remembered why he doesn't look at himself in any mirror in the first place.

He knew it wasn't his fault; not anymore it was. He never killed _Fai_; not by his own hands. But that never changed the fact that the two still suffered; in a world where curses are taken seriously.

Where twins are known to be source of them.

'_I can't see you anymore.'_ Fai let his hand linger on the glass. _'I can't see you Fai. I can only see….me….' _ Before all o f this; when he came across a mirror; a window or a puddle; he doesn't see himself; he see his twin…

…and what could have been. That had made it all too painful for him to go on from time to time.

Fai closed his eyes. _'I'm glad….I'm glad that you're now at peace, brother. But….I still miss you; so much. But don't worry…I'm living to the fullest now. Thanks to him…and everyone; I'll live. For your sake…I'll live…until the time I can see you again. So…wait for me…' _A small smile graced his lips.

"You should be more careful. No one wants to see a half-naked mage in the middle of a room."

Opening his eyes, Fai saw Kurogane leaning on the doorway with crossed arms and his usual frown. Letting the smile stretch a bit, Fai shrugged. "Well I don't hear any complaints from you; in fact you seem to encourage it."

"Only because clothes are a bother when we're alone." Kurogane moved off the doorway and walked into the room. "The kid and princess left the castle. Seems like they have something to talk about."

"I see." Fai nodded. "Well then I guess things have calmed down between those two; maybe for the better."

Kurogane nodded. He then saw that Fai's hand was on the mirror. He sighed. "What about you?"

"Hmm? What about me?"

The ninja walked up to Fai from behind and placed his right hand over Fai's on the mirror. "It's over." He whispered. "There isn't anything that can drag you down now." Using his left arm; he wrapped it around Fai's waist and pulled him close; breathing in the scent that was the blonde's and his alone.

Chuckling, Fai leaned onto the warrior's chest. "I know. But I had to see it for myself. So I can be sure that this isn't some pleasantly twisted dream. I could be back in that castle; in a frozen coma for all I know."

"But you're not." Kurogane argued. "You're here; safe and sound. And you're with me." He kissed the top of Fai's head. "And I'm not going to let you go."

Touching the metal arm and lacing his fingers on the hand touching his on the mirror; Fai let himself be held. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Kuro-puu."

Kurogane growled though there was faint smile on his face. "How about saying my name, damn mage?"

"Never." Fai grinned up at the man. The past can't ever be forgotten; but the blonde figured that from now on, it'll be a little easier. Sure he missed his twin; but he was happy and that's what mattered.

After all, with a grumpy kind ninja at his side, life couldn't be better.

Yes, he was going to be fine.

Fine, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Just give it to me straight : it's corny. Isn't it? OTL<br>**


	33. Frills

I apologize in advance for this.

XD

* * *

><p><strong>Frills<strong>

* * *

><p>"Finally; we're back." Kurogane groaned out loud. "I was about to slam some heads on something hard and concrete."<p>

Syaoran chuckled nervously. "We have been working hard lately." He agreed. "It's been a while since we have stayed in one world for a bit." As they were near their housing for the time being, he had a thought. "What do you think Fai would cook for dinner?"

"I don't care as long as it's edible and fills me up." Admittedly, Kurogane was hoping that the night's meal will have something to noodles or fish. Though knowing Fai's taste in food; it may not happen.

"I guess you're right." Syaoran and Kurogane got to the door. He was about to unlock the door when he heard a loud noise. He blinked.

"What's the hold up kid?" Kurogane asked.

"Um…" Syaoran turned to the ninja. "I think…I heard a crash."

"A crash?" Kurogane then rolled his eyes. "I bet the moron has done something stupid again. Move." He brushed past Syaoran. "I'll solve this with a good beating."

"Wait, Kurogane-!"

As the ninja opened the door, both males froze at the sight before them. All over the room were bright colored dresses. Dresses, dresses, dresses everywhere. Plus they were the posh, fluffy and…

"Oh god, what is this?" Kurogane hung his head.

"I don't know." Syaoran blinked. "Maybe something bad happened."

"Yeah, the mage happened." The ninja growled.

"Kuro-rin~!"

"And here he comes."

Into the room was Fai who was very excited; not to mention a bit giddy. What was the surprising wasn't the mood; that was normal. What was surprising was…

"Look at what I'm wearing~!" Bright color fabric whooshed into the air as Fai giggled. "Are they great? I came across a lovely store selling them and I couldn't help myself. Now we can roleplay in the bedroom just the way you wanted Kuro—"

*SLAM*

"….."

"It's okay. It's bound to happen anyway. I'm surprised it didn't occur sooner."

"….."

"Want to go out to eat?"

"…Yeah."

* * *

><p>An array of dresses went missing the very next day.<p>

Hint: It has nothing to do with Mokona and something to do with a sword.

…Or so Fai noted.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*wink wink*<strong>

**XD**


	34. Flibbertigibbet

I'm not going to lie. I thought this word didn't exist. XD

I know you guys wouldn't mess with me but when I looked at it; my brain stopped for a second.

XD

* * *

><p><strong>Flibbertigibbet<strong>

* * *

><p>If there's one thing that Kurogane will never get used to; it'd be Fai.<p>

Or rather…the conversations that he had with Fai.

Though one-sided it may be most of the time.

Often wondered if there was an 'off-button' somewhere.

* * *

><p>"…Oh and you wouldn't believe what happened to poor little Syaoran, he was sop embarrassed when he fell onto a random girl that he…."<p>

Kurogane lazily glanced at the mage who was oblivious to the ninja's sour mood and was running his mouth.

Fai just arrived at their new housing in another world and already was speaking a million words per second; assuming that Kurogane would pay attention.

But like any other person, he couldn't care less.

"…And then I went to lovely bakery on the edge of town that had the most delicious cookies and you never believe who I saw there…." Fai then glanced at Kurogane who was now staring off into space. He frowned. "Kuro-sama, are you even listening to me?"

"…." The warrior blinked. "No, not really."

Fai pouted. "How cruel of you. Here I am, spending time with my lovely other; talking about my day and you're ignoring me."

"If I wanted to hear some damn chatter, I would have stayed at the damn mall." Kurogane grunted; already feeling a headache coming on. "Besides if you want conversation; go to the pork bun. I bet it wants to talk to damn much too."

"No~! I want to be with my Kuro-cuddly~!" Fai whined as he latched himself on Kurogane's metal arm. "Don't you have anything to talk about?"

"No." Kurogane flatly stated. "If nothing interests me then why bother talking about it?"

Fai smiled as he leaned onto the man's back. "Maybe so you get something off your chest-" He continued speaking as the ninja opened his mouth. "-that doesn't include any maiming, slicing or property damage of any kind."

Closing his mouth, Kurogane supposed Fai had a point. Sighing, he glanced over at Fai. "Would it help?"

Humming, Fai nodded. "Of course. Sometimes talking about anything can make people happy; that they got it out. So, is there anything that you want to talk about?"

"…." Kurogane frowned. He then opened his mouth.

* * *

><p>It was on that day that the ninja realized he was no better then the mage.<p>

For there are things that he runs his mouth about too.

Suddenly, the image of his mom talking for days end didn't seem so funny anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha. XD<strong>


	35. Grim

**I'm not even sorry for this one. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Grim<strong>

* * *

><p>The frightened cashier could only upwards as he felt a dark and heinous aura above him. The whole store was in ruins with products sliced in half; the side wall of the place was demolished and the ceiling had a big hole; showing the majority of another store right above it.<p>

Fortunately; it was closed that day due to renovation.

Scared out of his wits, the cashier shockingly placed a simple white plastic bag on the broken counter. "H-Here. I-I-It's on the house."

The destroyer in question simply took the bag and walked calmly out of the store.

Everyone on a five-meter radius who even looked at him were smart not to make eye-contact. Lest they be burned with a smothering glare of a thousand suns.

* * *

><p>The door slammed open and closed; making Fai look up with a slightly surprised expression. "Oh, you're back. How did it go?" He jumped a bit as a plastic bag was dropped onto his lap. Blinking, he peered inside. He laughed.<p>

"_Shut up_!"

Fai nearly fell over the armchair as he held his sides. "But it's funny!" He argued with a laughing smile. "To think that the most ruthless ninja in Japan had to go back to a sex shop because the gifts I gave him were chaffing him!"

Kurogane sported a good color red on his face as he gritted his teeth.

Calming down a bit, Fai wiped the tears from his eyes and sighed. "Honestly, Kuro-puu; if it was that much of a big deal; you could have let me do the errand."

"And have you give me something even _more_ embarrassing?" Kurogane scoffed. "Fuck that." He then crossed his arms. "Besides, I got them for free."

"Free?" That got Fai's interest. "What happened?"

Slowly but surely, a dark smirk and a slight malicious aura over came Kurogane as he turned and glanced at the mage. "Let's just say that we came into an agreement that ended in _my_ favor."

"…You damaged the place, did you?"

"More or less."

"….." Fai then search into the bag. "I wonder if the collar and the leash came with the free stuff…."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, leave it to me to write something from a word like that and turn it into crack-ish humor.<strong>

**XD**


	36. Zombie 1

Thank you...thank you giving me a word that I would go overboard with.

XD

* * *

><p><strong>Zombie (Fic 1)<strong>

* * *

><p>It was hard; Kurogane decided. It was hard to come back to the lab everyday. Ever since the apocalypse that happened just ten years ago; the creatures that came from the grave had evolved; up to the point that just running from them wasn't enough. However thanks to a certain laboratory in the heart of a mysterious island off the coast of Japan; the numbers of those creatures had long since wiped out.<p>

Or that's the official version.

"Sir?"

Pushing his glasses back, Kurogane looked over to see his assistant and friend, Syaoran, in the doorway; holding a clipboard that contained various documents.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Syaoron frowned; trying his best not to look upset. "It's him again. He wouldn't keep quiet until he sees you."

"…." Taking off his glasses, Kurogane sighed as rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I'll be there in two minutes."

* * *

><p>"Kuro-rin~!"<p>

Kurogane refined from scowling. Instead; he tapped the glass separating him and the person in question. "How many times have I told you not to call me names?"

The person smiled. "A lot?"

"Don't be a smartass."

The person…or rather the subject was Fai. He was one of the last handful of zombies left in the entire world. He was captured when he was found petting a kitten in some alleyway in a deserted city. It was Kurogane who found him when he was just a finder for the lab. The zombie was fond of the finder ever since.

Finders are people who were sent out into the world with equipment to find any Zombies that survived what was called the _Salvation of Humanity_ when the lab released a toxin into the air to kill off the undead.

But Kurogane have moved up since then.

And so had Fai.

Glancing at the zombie on the other side of the glass, Kurogane made some mental notes. _'Hair's still intact; healthier then last time. Skin's pale but_ _looks good. Eyes still glazed over but the color's still there. No stain in the eyeballs and no decaying of the teeth. Also his damn smile's great as usual. Note: increase injection to further improve condition.'_

"Kuro-puu." Fai spoke up. "Do you like staring at me? Though I love that you're giving me all the attention." He smirked.

Blinking out of his thoughts, Kurogane scoffed. "The only reason I'm here is because you're annoying the rest of the staff." He crossed his arms. "And I can't have you distract Kinamoto from her work again."

"Aww~! But Sakura's fun to talk to!" Fai pouted. "And Syaoran. He's very smart; almost like Kuro-tan. Did you know that he wanted to become an archeologist like his father?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Kurogane waved it off. "Anyway, how are you doing? I heard that you're doing better on your physical exams."

"Ah-huh~!" Fai nodded with a big grin. "All the doctors say that I passed it with flying colors. My blood's turning red again and there's no bite marks or wounds on me anymore, see?" He pointed to himself. "They even said that I might become human again! Isn't that great~?"

"That's good news." Kurogane calmly agreed. "And your memories?"

Fai's smiled faltered a bit. "I…I still can't remember anything before I became…this." He then blinked as he saw Kurogane press up his hand up against the glass.

"Don't lose hope." Kurogane softly stated. "Even if you can't remember, you're still you. Zombie or otherwise."

"…." Fai then let out a soft chuckle as he pressed his own hand up to Kurogane's; pretending to feel the warm skin against his own. "I won't." He knew that it was almost impossible to have but Fai would have blushed at the loving declaration.

Good thing Kurogane can do that instead.

* * *

><p>Three months.<p>

That's all it took.

Fai's pupils were coming back.

His heart was beating.

His memories were reappearing bit by bit.

And the love he had for the scientist grew stronger then ever.

Those feeling were eventually returned and they were so close to touching each other that it hurt them both.

But if only the world would be that kind.

* * *

><p><em>*crash*<em>

"_K-Kuro-sama! W-What's happening?"_

"_Don't worry. It's just the zombies. Some of them escaped."_

"_But isn't that dangerous? They can infect everyone in this lab and then the world again!"_

"_Not if the lab's on lockdown."_

"…_.Kuro…you don't mean…."_

"_Yeah, if we can't get out then those damn zombies can't either."_

"_But you all can die in here! What about Sakura and Syaoran? They were going to get married!"_

"_The kid and the girl knew what they were getting into. That's why I fired them yesterday."_

"…_.And you? What about you?"_

"_Well I can't just ditch you, now can I? Not after the crap we've been through. Besides, there are promises that I intend to keep."_

"_But…"_

_Kurogane growled as he glared at the blonde. "I'm not leaving you. I plan to have you completely human again and I intend it to stay that way."_

_Fai's eyes softened as he started to tear up. "Kuro…"_

_The metal door was starting to bend and break. Kurogane placed the shotgun in his hands and aimed it. "Here they come." He then glanced at Fai. "There's weak spot on the left corner of the room you're in. Since you're inhuman strength hasn't left yet, you can get out. Then just get out of the building with the ventilation ducts."_

_Fai had to blink before his heart sank. "Kurogane….there's no one left…is there?"_

"_I'm the only one here." Kurogane stated. "I'm the last line of defense."_

_Looking down, Fai gulped and then glanced firmly at Kurogane. "Then promise me one thing, promise me that you'll get out too. Then we can hold hands and feel the sun. Promise me!"_

_With a slight sad but content smile, Kurogane nodded. "You bet blondie."_

_*CRASH*_

"_KUROGANE!"_

_*BANG*_

* * *

><p><em>Some time later…..<em>

"Dr. Fluorite."

Putting down his papers, sapphire eyes glanced up. "Yes? What is it, Kobato?"

The young light-brown haired woman smiled at the scientist. "It's him again. He's getting a bit restless. And…he frightened off Watanuki again."

Blinking, the blonde chuckled. "You don't say." He stood up from his desk. "Well then, I'll just play with him for a bit."

Walking into the room, the scientist went up to the glass and pressed a hand on it. He smiled softly. "Now what did I tell you about scaring the nice people? You know you'll never get the ladies like that what with that scowl of yours."

On the other side of the glass; tan-ish hand touched over the hand that was separated from the layer of glass. A pair of pupil-less red eyes stared back at him with a small smile on its face. There was a huge bite mark on its left arm but it was slowly going away. It chuckled.

"Don't be a smartass."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OTL<strong>

**More to come from this word...just...leave other words in those reviews before I go crazy with this one.**


	37. Pool

****Thanks for the nice feedback from my new story _Flesh and Bone._

Just putting it out there.

* * *

><p><strong>Pool<strong>

* * *

><p>Mokona was going down a rather swirly slide before she cheered and hit the water below. She popped out of the water with a silly smile. "Wow! Mokona just went 'whee' on the slide~!"<p>

In the middle of the water facility, Syaoran was cruising along the current in what looked like an inner tube. "That's great Mokona." He sounded very lazy and distant but rarely, days of relaxation would come up and he was taking full advantage of that. He then peeked under a pair of huge sunglasses and blinked. "Um, Kurogane. Are you sure you don't want to get in?"

Sitting on the floor, crossed-legged over at the side, the grumpy ninja nodded. "I'm sure kid. Can't get this damn arm wet, you know?"

Three seconds of silence passed before Syaoran spoke up again. "But…didn't Tomoyo made it water-proof?"

"…."

"Kurogane—"

"I'm fine!" The man snapped. "Just worry about yourself and the porkbun. It's five seconds away from being a wet towel."

"Am not!" Was Mokona's reply.

Shrugging, Syaoran placed the sunglasses over his eyes. "By the way, have you seen Fai? He was supposed to be with us."

"Hell if I know." Kurogane shrugged back. "And frankly, I can care less."

Right behind the ninja was a sewer duct; big enough for anyone to go through. The lid slowly opened up; revealing a pale arm sticking out. Then another limb and then another until the whole body was moving up. The creak of the lid opening and closing was unheard and ignored.

The benefit of having magic.

Slowly moving towards the ninja, a pair of hands were reaching out slowly up to him; just moving, watching, waiting. As it was just a couple feet away from the warrior, a pair of legs crouched and the hands ready. Then a whoosh was heard.

Though those hands only hit air before a yelp was heard and the sound of water splashing.

Mokona was laughing at the top of the slide while Syaoran was over on the other side sighing.

A mop of wet blonde hair popped out the water before a pout was seen. "That was mean, Kuro-puu!"

Kurogane just smirked. "You going to have to try harder then that to trick me mage."

Fai blinked before he returned the smirk. "Oh? Then what's that?"

The ninja raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened on shock. Above him was a huge amount of water over his head. He gaped. "Oh sh—"

Never again would the ninja would think he can ever outsmart the mage.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XD<strong>


	38. Zombie 2

**XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Zombie 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurogane and Fai were sitting calmly in the living room where the group was staying at the time.<p>

The ninja opened a can of beer and gave it to Fai.

"Thank you, Kuro-puu." Fai smiled.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Kuro-sama! There's someone in the backyard!"<em>

"_Who is it?"_

"_I don't know but she seems very drunk!"_

* * *

><p>Opening another can of beer, Kurogane sipped as he stared at the TV. "It's a good thing we don't have TVs in my world. The crap here rots your brain faster then acid."<p>

Fai chuckled as he crossed his legs. "True but I doubt the TV shows have rotted your brain already. Nothing much going on there anyway."

Kurogane glared at him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh my god!"<em>

"_Mage! What did you do?"_

"_I-I-I-I don't know. I just pushed her and….now she's…."_

"_Crap, how are we going to explain this to the kid?"_

"…_.Kuro…."_

"_What?"_

"_Look."_

_.…._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

"…_.That can't be possible."_

"_Kuro-sama…."_

* * *

><p>Yawning, Fai finished his can before leaning onto the warrior. "Well after the excitement we had earlier, a bit of TV can't be too bad."<p>

Crushing the can with his hand, Kurogane nodded. "Right."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"<em>

"_You don't have to tell me! Damn! Of all days not to have my sword around!"_

"_Good thing this place had a shed!"_

"_Shut up and crush that damn chick's skull!"_

"_Right-o!"_

* * *

><p>Wrapping an arm around the mage's waist, the two cuddled within the couch; just watching the news.<p>

Fai laid his head on Kurogane's chest. He then noticed something. "Kuro….your shirt…it has a bit of red on it."

Blinking, Kurogane sighed. "Damn." He then saw Fai's shirt. "So do you."

"Really?" Fai pulled up his shirt. "Oh, what do you know. I guess we have some laundry to do later."

"Yeah. _Later_." Kurogane grumbled before the two grew tired and slept on the couch.

Blissfully ignoring a corpse that was beaten to death with a hole on its stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Loosely based on a movie. <strong>

**Can you guess what it is?**

**XD**


	39. Corset

I have to get used to writing my fics again. XD

I forgot who requested this but I hope it is too your liking.

Oh and take a look at **Our Fate, Our Happiness. **I know it's a pairing that you all may not like but I love and I would love to write stuff for them as much as for this pairing here. ^_^

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Corset<strong>

* * *

><p>"Take it off."<p>

"But Kuro-puu—"

"I don't want to hear it. Take it off."

"But Kuro-sama!"

"I said: _Take it off_ you crossdressing moron!"

Fai pouted as he was looking at the full-body mirror in their temporary room of a three story apartment complex. "That was uncalled for. Besides, why should I? I think I look good in this; don't you?"

Kurogane can feel his frustration and blood rushing upwards as his eyebrow twitched. "No, I don't." He denied. "They are worn by women for a reason."

"That doesn't mean _I_ can't wear it. And see? It shows off my curves~!"

"Well, great. Just what I need. Some other guy mistaking you as a girl and flirting with you _again_." Kurogane growled. "This is why we can't go to any bars when you decide to dress up like that."

"Well it's not my fault that others find my beauty so captivating." Fai smirked as he walked up to the ninja. "And it's cute to see how jealous you would get with all the attention I attract."

"I'm _not_ cute." Kurogane backed up on the bed. "And don't get anywhere near me with that! We're supposed to go some damn party and you're the only one not ready!"

"Hmm…well looking good takes time; time that I'm sure we have plenty of." By then Fai gently pushed the ninja on his back. He hovered over the taller man with a look of lust in those sapphire eyes. "Because as I just remembered, I already sent Syaoran and Mokona to go ahead. No use having them wait for us, now is it?"

"….." Kurogane had to blink before smirking despite himself. "We're not going there tonight, are we?"

"I don't know." Fai placed a finger on his lips. "How about you take this lovely item of clothing off of me to start and see where that takes us?"

"Works for me." Kurogane grinned toothily. Maybe Fai wearing a corset wasn't such a bad thing after all.

_Maybe._

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As always requests are welcomed.<strong>

**Until next time~! ^_^**


	40. Water

Haven't been doing _this_ in a while.

Mostly dialogue but I think you'll get the picture.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Water<strong>

* * *

><p>"….Is that a tail?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"_That_. Is _that_ a tail?"

"Oh! This old thing? Yes, I suppose it is."

"Don't act like this is damn casual for you!"

"Why not? You live here and I live here. Things like this naturally come up."

"There's nothing _natural_ about finding out your damn boyfriend's a mermaid!"

"I'm hurt, Kuro-puu. Here we are, in the cove where we first met and we're now celebrating our first year since and you're shouting too loudly. You're hurting my ears~"

"_You're_ hurt?_ You're_ not the one to nearly drown in the damn ocean and felt scales going up _your _thighs!"

"Well it would have been something else if I wasn't in that form."

"….."

"Well you do have the ability to make me feel this way. Not many humans or even mermaids can do that."

"I'm _not_ discussing or questioning your damn libido with you. What I want to know is why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why? Why did you keep this from me?"

"….I was scared."

"Scared?"

"Mermaids had been with humans before and most of the time, they get hurt or killed for their scales and heart. They no longer trust humans and at the same time humans soon forgot about us. But I saw you so many years ago; you were so cute and you have the brightest eyes I have ever seen."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing when I finally saw you."

"Hehe. Well, remember that dreadful storm that happened when you were still young?"

"Yeah, I was seven and I forgot my backpack and the waves…."

"You almost drowned….so….I took a risk."

"So you saved me."

"Simply put, yes."

"….."

"I always wanted to see you, be friends with you but I was scared….but thanks to an underwater witch of the east, I got my human form but in exchange, I couldn't go back to my home. So I had to choose. I'm sorry…"

"….I can understand that. But I don't care about all of that."

"Huh?"

"So what you're a mermaid? Yeah, that scared the crap out of me but you're an idiot to think I'll ditch you just because of that. And I would _never _hurt you. I've seen your scars before, why would I add more to your body?"

"…Kuro-sama…"

"I love you. All of you. Whether you're that bubbling idiot that I go to school with everyday or a damn fish who likes pearls and singing; I love _you_….got it?"

"…..Kuro-sama knows what to say. I'm touched."

"And I'm not freaking embarrassed now that my damn pride is shot to hell so can we go now? I'm wet and you need to dry up. If we hurry, we can make it back before Tomoyo notices we were gone."

"Yes sir~! Oh and Kuro…"

"What—mmphf!"

….

…..

….

"Here's my gift to you for being so honest and true."

"….Did you just put a scale into my mouth?"

"Maybe~"

"You're one weird mermaid. You know that, right?"

"Yes, yes. I love you too~"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Haha.<p> 


	41. Chocolate

Just because they're not _in_ the story doesn't mean it's _not_ about them.

XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate<strong>

* * *

><p>Never did the policeman have been so frustrated, irritated and quite frankly; confused. He had a call from his radio about an implied B &amp; E and possible injury on the victims. Like any other good officer, he drove quickly to the scene of the supposed crime and with gun in hand, he knocked the door down.<p>

"Freeze! This is the police!"

A few seconds went by before he felt something wet drop onto his head. Reaching up, he touched it and he got a good look of it. Sniffing it, he then licked it. It was sweet and very familiar. He then inspected the house more closely and sure enough almost the whole place was covered with it.

At least there wasn't blood or anything…._maybe_….

Soon there were sounds of squishing and swishing coming from the kitchen. He raised his gun only to lower it again as he saw a young brown-haired man mopping the floor; obviously cleaning the place.

And boy did that young man looked pissed.

He cleared his throat. "Excuse, young man…"

A pair of equally brown eyes looked up and the annoyed look faded a bit. "Oh, good evening officer. I almost didn't see you there."

"It's alright. I can see that you have your hands full." The officer didn't miss the muttering under the young man's breath. He showed his badge for confirmation. "I'm just here because I received a distress call saying this particular house was broken into and sounds of struggles as well as yelling and an explosion. You wouldn't happen to recall that incident since you seem to live here, right?"

For a full minute, the officer was the young man's face grew dark and angry as those brown eyes glared at the ground. Soon all of that went away as he looked back at him with a polite.

"I'm so sorry about that." The grip on the mop tightened greatly. "It was just a misunderstanding; that's all. You see, my _dad_ came home late after a hard day of working and my _mom _was baking something. A recipe mishap. Then _dad_ got angry and started yelling. But _mom _showed him something and they ran up to the room. They've been up there for almost _three hours_." His smile got tight.

Scratching his cheek, the officer nodded. "Ah…well…" He didn't know what else to say. Being a healthy adult; he pretty much got the implications. He then nodded. "Okay then, I think you've been through enough. I'll be taking my leave. Just let your parents know that they got out of it with a warning." He figured that the young man wasn't lying and even if he did; he almost preferred that over…_this_.

Bowing slightly at the man, the young man nodded. "I'll be sure to tell them that. Thank you for your concern, officer." He waited until the front door closed. He dropped the mop and with his teeth gnashed together, he opened his palm and a small circle of magic appeared. "Mokona! You got three seconds to get out of the house! I'm doing some _spring cleaning_!"

The same officer came back not ten minutes later as he just sighed both at the half-demolished house and the same young man tapping his foot impatiently with arms crossed as he stared down at his _parents _who were kneeling in front of him in what looked like shame.

But like any normal adult, he wasn't going to ask about how that happened or why there was a slightly burned porkbun with eyes in the middle of the street asking for sweets.

Nothing is worth the overtime. Not by a long shot.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Syaoran isn't taking any of their crap.<p>

XD


	42. Spring

Hey everyone~! Sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse but hopefully I can get this series up and running again. And what better whay to start then this?

Also, this is KuroFai just not..._solely_ on KuroFai. I'm a sucker for some humor; sue me.

XD

* * *

><p><strong>Spring<strong>

* * *

><p>Syaoran calmly drank from a traditional style tea cup as he sat under a cherry blossom tree. Next to him was Mokona who was sitting happily on a pillow; also drinking some tea under the tree.<p>

"Mm…this is nice." Syaoran commented with a relaxed smile.

"Yep~ Sure is." Mokona nodded as she sipped from the cup with her tiny paws.

Sipping again, Syaoran looked forward with ease. "It's been a while since we've landed in a world like this."

"Pretty, pink and peaceful." Mokona nodded in agreement. "Mokona sure loves the pretty flowers~!"

"And the atmosphere is just right." He smiled as he lifted his cup and gulping down more of the tea. "So calm and soothing."

"_Get back here, you bastard_!"

The young man and the white creature watched as two of their companions were running back and forth through the flowery field; squashing any poor flower that was in their path.

"Oh come on~! It's a nice look on you~!" Fai laughed as he wasn't letting up on the running. "And you need some color to match the one on your face~!"

"_You son of a bitch_, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to get this stupid flower crown off of my head and _choke you to death_ with it!"

"Try getting it off without magic then~!"

Mokona continued to watch the two banter and chase each other for a few more seconds before glancing back up at Syaoran who had yet to say a word.

Calmly sipping his tea, Syaoran smiled. "It sure is nice to enjoy this wonderful place with everyone. Very nice indeed." He can deal with the situation later; after all why ruin a good cup of tea when love was definitely in the air for those two?

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Yeah, it's the humor but hell I couldn't resist. XD<p> 


End file.
